


I'm a Killer

by Fayaheda



Series: Sterek Collection [10]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Amends, Beta Derek Hale, Betrayal, Comfort, Crazy Chris Argent, Crazy Peter Hale, Evil Peter Hale, Evil Stiles Stilinski, Evolving, Ex-Evil Stiles Stilinski, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Female Stiles Stilinski, Forgiveness, Gen, Ghosts, Guns, Hurt, Jealousy, Loss of Identity, Love, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Murder, Older Everybody, Original Character Death(s), Pack, Redemption, Revenge, Sexist Language, Some comedy, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Triggers, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Violence, Wolf Derek Hale, magic addiction, temporary gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is considerably hurt and confused as she lands back on the floor on her backside. She stares back up at the wolf, her eyes widened in shock, too. "Derek, what -" Her eyes widen in fear as he let's out a vicious snarl.</p><p>[This story is the sequel of 'To Evolve'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I've finally brought you all the sequel.  
> This story is the sequel of 'To Evolve'.
> 
> This story may get a little disturbing, but it's pretty much based off of Buffy - Willow's struggle to control her magic as well as dealing with the fact that she has killed people. And Stiles possession on Teen Wolf just reminded me of that.
> 
> Lemme know your thoughts?
> 
> Thanks!  
> :D

[Seven Months Later...]

"Are you sure you're all gonna be okay? I still kinda feel like I'm just up an abandoning you." Scott's not quite convinced. In fact, he's still terribly worried. He's even a little homesick, and he hasn't even fricking left yet.

Malia sits back on his couch and simply smirks with amusement as she watches the Alpha flitting around his (and Kira's) apartment.

Stiles rolls her eyes. "You'll only be gone for three days, tops, dude. Just relax. We'll all be fine."

"Yeah," Kira nods as she zips up his large backpack for him. "I think we've managed a bit longer than that anyway." She says, sending him a pointed look.

Scott smiles sheepishly as he nods back. "Right." He stops in the middle of the living room, glancing nervously around until his eyes stop and narrow in on the dining room table. "Hey, Malia, do me a favour?"

"What?" Malia asks bluntly, staring curiously up at him.

"Liam left his notebook on the table." Scott points over to the book laying on the table. "Could you go run it down to the car, please? While I finish packing my shit."

"Sure." Malia sighs, but nods as she lazily lifts herself from the couch. She glides towards the table, ever graceful like the coyote she really is, and swipes up the book before turning towards the front door.

"Oh, and while you're at it," Scott calls over his shoulder with a meaningful glare. "Smack him in the back of the head with it before you give it back to him, and explain to him that it was for leaving it laying around in the first place."

At this, Malia's expression brightens. "Okay, boss!" She chuckles, throwing a mischievous grin over her own shoulder before slipping silently out of the apartment.

Scott takes a deep breath before perching on the coffee table, in front of his best friend.

"Ah, what's wrong, Scotty?" Stiles makes a pouty face, smiling back when she manages to get a small smile out of him.

"I'm just," Scott sighs deeply, frowning deeply, too. "I'm just a LITTLE edgy about leaving you all, while things are, uh, well -"

"Do you mean while Peter's on the loose, trying to kill us all, again?" Stiles asks all too casually.

Scott glares at her and then over at Kira, who chuckles as she plops down beside Stiles.

Stiles chuckles lightly, too. "Don't worry. We'll be fine, we promise. Besides, you need to remember that I'M the one who keeps YOU alive in this soul-crushing world." She adds with a smug smirk.

Scott knows it's true, and he knows that all of his pack, his friends, his family are more than capable of looking after themselves and one another when he's not there. But he's still understandably worried, as their Alpha and as their friend. However, he also knows that Liam really needs this trip, and so does his newest Beta - Charlie - a girl he'd saved from dying in a car crash a few weeks ago.

"And anyway," Kira pipes up, breaking her mate of his thoughts. "Didn't you guys kill Peter once already?"

"Yep." Stiles nods proudly. "Well," She frowns slightly. "Derek killed him. But he totally deserved it."

Kira chuckles and nods. "Right. So, we can just kill him again."

"Or just get Derek to rip his throat out again." Scott joins in finally, wearing a rather dopey, but highly amused grin.

"Yeah." Stiles grins widely, too. "I bet he'd love that."

Kira smirks. "So, where IS Derek tonight?"

Stiles mentally curses herself for blushing like a madwoman. "At work. Late call-out." 

"Ugh." Scott wrinkles his nose in disgust. "I still can't believe he actually enjoys working for a private ambulance service."

Kira arches a brow at him. "And how is it any different to YOUR job? What you do is basically the animal equivalent of what Derek does."

"What!?" Scott glares pathetically. "No, it isn't! I SAVE!" He argues. "I SAVE the lives of the animals!"

"You ALSO put them down when you have to." Kira's brow rises a little further as a smug smirk spreads slowly across her lips.

Scott merely glares at her again, because he knows he won't win, can't win. Even if he's right. Sometimes he seriously wonders why he even tries.

Kira chuckles, quickly turning her attention back to her husband's best friend, now, one of her own best friends, too. "So, no date night tonight, huh?" She pouts sadly.

"No, but," Stiles shrugs, but can't help smiling to herself. "He said he's gonna make it up to me as soon as he can."

Scott wrinkles his nose, slightly leaning away from the girls. He loves Stiles and he loves Kira, but there's no way in Hell that he's getting involved with this kind of talk. Especially when it involves Derek. Derek Hale, boring, brooding, old man werewolf guy. Although, he has to admit that Derek's a lot more pleasant to be around since he and Stiles had finally pulled their heads out of one another asses - as Malia so graciously put it at the time.

Kira's smirk only widens all the more as she leans forward, clasping both the older woman's hands excitedly in her own. "How?"

Stiles' blush deepens, but she manages to ignore it as she sheepishly replies. "He didn't say," Though, her smile widens a little more, too. "He just said it was gonna be a surprise."

"Aww! SO sweet! He's SO fricking sweet!" Kira practically squeals.

"Hey!" Scott has to cut in now, having heard enough. "I'M sweet, too!"

Kira grins over at him. "I know. Don't be jealous, kitten." There's a certain, but clearly affectionate teasing in her tone as she leans forward and places a sweet kiss to his lips. "You're still my Pookie."

Scott freezes, his eyes widening, even though he really wants to glare at his so-called wife. Ugh. Traitor.

"'Pookie'?" Stiles' eyes are also wide, but she looks torn between being astounded and wanting to burst out laughing.

As if by some miracle - for Scott anyway - Malia suddenly bursts back into the apartment, looking slightly flustered, and deeply annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks, instantly rising to his feet.

"Liam and Charlie are fighting over the radio." Malia explains with a loud huff and a deep scowl.

Scott relaxes visibly, glaring over at the werecoyote. "I thought it was something serious."

Malia scoffs. "Well, it WILL be if they tear the shit outta your new car."

Scott's eyes instantly widen at the mere thought and obvious sudden realisation, and let's out a growl as he rushes out of the apartment with the sounds of the girls laughing their stupid asses off.

+

[Later That Night...]

Stiles parks up her precious Jeep outside Derek's apartment building, now her home, too, because Derek's totally stubborn as well as sly for forcing her to move in with him and for paying off all of her college bills and various other debts. Okay, so, she never said she wasn't grateful, because she totally is and always will be. It's just that Stiles has always been independent, as well as being the one who usually saves everybody's asses. Well, when she isn't' skinning them, at least.

Stiles glances around, making sure she is alone. She closes her eyes then, briefly, feels the tingling sensation pass over her before she opens them again. She smiles to herself, now standing in the middle of the loft. She's gotten a lot better with her self-control, with the darkness. Sometimes it still tries to creep back in, but Derek's always there to stop it. And even when he isn't - which is very rare, because it's like she's on his continuous fricking werewolf sensory radar or something - then Scott or Lydia or any of her other friends are there for her.

"Stiles?"

Stiles jumps at the sound of a familiar feminine voice, then instantly swirls around to face the owner of it. Her eyes widen with surprise flashing passed them before filling with utter glee. "Cora?"

Cora smiles and nods.

Her initial shock wears of quickly, and then, Stiles all, but throws herself at the young she wolf. "Holy crap, it's good to see you." She breathes as she embraces the younger woman tightly.

Cora chuckles as she hugs back just as tightly. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if it was actually you or not." She eyes the spark curiously. "You smell a little different now."

"Like how?" Stiles remembers her conversation with Brett. "I don't still smell evil, do I?"

"No, you don't still smell evil." Cora smiles lightly with amusement and Stiles is almost disturbed by how Derek-like she looks. "You smell a little like Derek, actually." Her smile widens into a smug smirk. "Is that why you're here? Are you and my big brother FINALLY together?"

"Uh, yeah..." Stiles nods as she tries to hide the hurt she feels by that. "Did he not tell you?"

Cora senses it anyway, because duh, werewolf. She shoots the older woman an affectionate grin. "Of course he did, you idiot."


	2. Stiles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek hesitates for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth. "Stiles?"

[Three Days Later...]

"It was 'Gone with the Wind'." Stiles says, wearing a slightly sheepish grin. "I first saw that movie and I just knew that I wanted to sweep Scarlet off of her feet."

Derek chuckles as he settles into the couch beside her. "You were four years old." He points out, arching a brow.

"Well, I'm not saying the sweeping would have been easy." Stiles pouts briefly before grinning.

Derek chuckles again. "So, about last night -"

Stiles waves her hands. "It's fine. You had to work."

Derek sighs. "I know, but I've been working a lot lately, and I feel bad."

"I don't know why you work anyway." Stiles shrugs. "You're rich, Der."

"Yeah, I know. But it makes me feel useful... And human." Derek smiles rather sheepishly.

Stiles chuckles lightly. "You're a dope."

"Shut up." Derek grumbles before reaching forward and sliding her arms around her waist. He pulls her onto his lap, settles a few kisses along the side of her neck, then rests his chin on her shoulder.

Stiles smiles to herself, then turns around to straddle his legs. She slides her arms around the back of his neck, smile widening as she slowly lowers her lips to his.

Derek slides his hands to her hips and pulls her forward over his already semi-hard-on. Sometimes, all she has to do is look at him and he's instantly fucking hard. Sometimes, so fucking hard that it actually hurts.

Stiles grins cheekily against his mouth, her lips curling against his when he let's out a low, growl - almost purring sound as she begins to grind her hips against his own.

Derek pulls away suddenly with a frown, his eyes snapping open and widening instantly.

"Derek?" Stiles stares down at the wolf in utter confusion as his eyes widen up at her.

Derek feels himself pale considerably as he stares back up at the all-too familiar man now straddling his lap in Stiles' place. Immediately, he rises to his feet, shoving her off of him in utter shock.

Stiles is considerably hurt and confused as she lands back on the floor on her backside. She stares back up at the wolf, her eyes widened in shock, too. "Derek, what -" Her eyes widen in fear as he let's out a vicious snarl.

Derek grabs Jason by the neck, his eyes flashing blue as he holds him in mid-air.

"D-Derek! Derek, stop!!" Stiles' eyes widen all the more, her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

"Where is she!? Where is Stiles!? What the fuck did you do to her, you sick fucking bastard!? How the fuck are you even alive!?" Derek roars loudly, completely outraged. His teeth are now bared, his claws pinching into the younger man's neck.

"W-what!? What the fuck are you talking about!? Derek, it's me! It's Stiles!" Stiles doesn't know what the fuck is going on here, but she suspects that it's something out of the ordinary. And that it's definitely not fucking good, either.

Her words only seem to anger Derek as he shoves her roughly to the ground.

Stiles scrambles quickly up onto her feet and backs quickly away from the werewolf. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sourwolf!? Have you gone completely insane!?"

The whole Sourwolf thing seems to shake Derek slightly as his angry stance falters a little. And the thing is, it still smells like she's here, like she's right in front of him.

Stiles glares over at him when he simply continues to stare at her, looking slightly bewildered. "Well!?"

Derek hesitates for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth. "Stiles?"

Stiles shoots him a "what the fuck?" look. "Uh, yeah."

Derek's eyes then widen a little again, though, this time, he looks vividly concerned.

Stiles begins to panic a little now, because she knows that something definitely isn't right. She glances down at herself, seeing nothing different before making a dash for the spiral staircase.

Derek slowly makes his way after her, giving her time to process what has happened on her own for few moments. He makes it to the top of the staircase and then waits.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The wolf winces lightly before making way down the hallway and slipping quietly into the bathroom.

Stiles is stood in front of the mirror, but it's not her own reflection she sees staring back at her.

It's Jason Mathers reflection instead...

The first of many people of whom she had murdered.

+

Derek continues watches Jason/Stiles pacing up and down the loft. Like he has been for the last twenty minutes.

Stiles pauses, glances back to the wolf. "Did you call Scott?" Her eyes are wide and anxious.

Derek nods. "He and the pups' are almost home, they shouldn't be too long now." He explains, hoping to put her at ease. Well, at least a little. "And I called Lydia, who called Kira and the others." He sighs as he walks over to her. He feels weird for sliding his hand into her much more manly hand, but her scent manages to put the wolf at ease. "You're not alone, Stiles." He shoots her a meaningful look. "You're never alone."

Stiles huffs to hide the tears brimming at her eyes. "But what if -"

Derek shakes his head, pulling her in for a tight embrace, even if his arms barely fit around her waist anymore. "I'll still love you, no matter what." He smiles, leaning forward for a kiss. It's mainly to prove a point, but he's surprised when it doesn't feel nearly as weird as he had initially thought. "I love you, Stiles, only you. I always love you." And he knows that it's because the wolf still knows, still recognises his mate, no matter what. And that puts the man in him at ease in return.

Stiles smiles, clearly touched by his words.

However, the couple are suddenly interrupted by a loud commotion. The slide-along door to the loft is suddenly opened, followed by the entire pack spilling hurriedly in.

"I'm here!" Scott announces, panic filling his wide eyes. "What is it!? What's - holy fuck balls..." His eyes widen all the more, a look of horror quickly settling across his face as they land all the familiar man. A man who's supposed to be dead.

"Oh, my God..." Lydia's eyes widen, too, her mouth slightly ajar with shock.

"You're still alive, you son of a bitch!?" Malia simply doesn't waste a moment as she charges at "Jason" and tackles him to the ground.

Derek charges after his cousin. He instantly grabs her by the back of the neck and practically tears the werecoyote away from his mate.

Stiles scrambles back up onto her feet, her eyes widening as she sees Scott now charging madly towards her.

"Scott, don't!" Derek stands in front of his mate, his eyes flashing at the Alpha. "It's Stiles! It's Stiles, okay!? Stop!!"

"What!? What the fuck are talking about!?" Scott clearly doesn't believe him as he scoffs loudly.

"Stiles?" Liam stares curious over at the familiar man. He only met Jason that one time before Stiles skinned him alive...

Kira steps warily closer, clearly intrigued.

Lydia looks completely confused and a little disturbed, while Charlie seems utterly bewildered, though, excited and enthused as always, nonetheless.

"You're her best friend. AND you're her Alpha." Derek states pointedly. "Focus on her scent, and you'll see that it's still her."

Scott hesitates for all of a second before walking around the elder wolf.

Stiles warily turns to face her best friend, offers him a sheepish smile.

Scott's sceptical gaze falters a little when he recognises that as a total Stiles trait. He leans his face closer, takes a quick sniff of Jason, then pulls away looking shocked. "Stiles?"

Stiles' smile widens, though, only a little. "Yeah..."


	3. "I Can't See You, You Can't See Me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I seem to have a history with my sparky subconscious fucking things up for me." Stiles/Jason shoots him a pointed look. "Remember the whole wacky "I can't see you, you can't see me" spell I did before?"

"I don't know..." Scott stares at Jason/Stiles with wide-eyed bewilderment. "This is all still REALLY weird, dude."

Stiles/Jason glares back at her so-called best friend. "Oh, yeah, 'cause it's a real fricking party for ME, too!"

"It's Stiles." Derek confirms with a nod. He then shoots the Alpha a pointed look.

"I'm Stiles!" Stiles/Jason snaps with frustration.

Scott winces slightly. "Okay, yeah... But seriously," He glances over his shoulder at Derek, who merely rolls his eyes, his arms folded impatiently across his chest. "How do we know that for sure?"

"Well, it smells like Stiles." Liam concludes with a casual shrug, while Charlie simply keeps her mouth shut and watches the scene unravel with amazement.

"Thank you, LIAM." Stiles/Jason huffs, then narrows her eyes at the True Alpha, her so-called best friend. "AND there are stories, OTHER stories from kindergarten," She warns, her tone low and threatening as she points an accusing finger at him. "NON yellow crayon related stories in which YOU don't come out in such a good light, my friend. Remember a certain incident involving Aquaman underpants? Huh!? You want me to start talking, ya giant furball!?"

Scott's eyes widen immediately. "Stiles! Hey, Stiles!!" He cheers eagerly, now wearing a rather sheepish grin. "Hey, everybody!" He slings an arm Jason/Stiles shoulders and points to him/her. "It's Stiles!!"

Derek shakes his head, mildly amused. Whereas the others merely stare at their Alpha. Some are curious, like Liam and Malia. Some are confused even, like Charlie. And some slightly disturbed, like Kira and Lydia.

Stiles/Jason simply rolls her eyes, shaking her head and still looking rather annoyed. Hell, she's pissed. Beyond pissed. Because... What the fuck? Seriously! Does it NEVER fucking end with her!?

"Well..." Kira stares more curiously at Jason/Stiles now. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I don't know." Stiles/Jason whines. She looks as though she may about to burst out crying at any given moment. "I don't know!"

"Hey, it's okay, Sti -" Derek tries to reach out to his mate, but she pulls away with a loud and frustrated sigh.

"No!" Stiles/Jason shakes her head. "No, it's not okay, Derek! Look at me!" She holds out her arms for emphasis, staring down at herself in utter disgust, and slight remorse. Though, the only remorse she feels is for take a human life. Because no matter how hard she tries, she's not really sorry for killing Jason. She thinks that Derek knows this. Fuck, the entire pack probably do, too.

Derek bites back the hurt filling his chest, grits his jaw, as if it can help the pain lessen somehow. If only...

"Where were you and what were you doing when it happened?" Lydia asks. She's gone into her detective/banshee mode now. She loves Stiles, like her own flesh and blood, and she knows that Stiles would do the same for her.

"We were both here when it just happened." Derek explains, anything to keep his mind off of the hurt. But it's not Stiles' fault, he knows this, he knows she's confused and hurt, too.

Stiles/Jason nods at the wolf's words as she looks at the redhead.

"Doing what?" Lydia arches a brow for emphasis.

Stiles/Jason glares at her as he cheeks flush. "Talking... And kissing." She rolls her eyes when a few of the others chuckle and grin in amusement. She huffs, ignoring their immaturity. "Look, I don't know what happened. One minute Derek and I are alone, and then, the next, I look like Him."

"Hmm." Lydia hums thoughtfully.

"But... Why Jason?" Kira asks timidly.

Stiles/Jason sighs tiredly and shrugs. "Maybe 'cause he's the first person I ever killed. I don't know. To be honest, though, I probably brought this on myself."

"What makes you say THAT?" Scott asks, looking as confused as the others. Well, minus Derek, who just scowls to himself.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time. I seem to have a history with my sparky subconscious fucking things up for me." Stiles/Jason shoots him a pointed look. "Remember the whole wacky "I can't see you, you can't see me" spell I did before?"

As Stiles/Jason is speaking, Malia and Liam have slowly wandered over to her to further investigate it seems.

Scott notices, because they aren't exactly subtle. "Guys, stop!" He barks, glaring at them both. "Seriously?"

"But it's SO fucking weird." Malia jumps away, glaring back over at the Alpha.

Derek smirks, clearly amused, along with Lydia and Kira, too.

"And FEELS so real, too..." Liam mutters more to himself as he tries to size his smaller body up.

"Yeah," Stiles/Jason nods gravely. "Believe me, I'm all TOO aware."

"Okay," Scott pipes up, waiting until he has everybody's attention. He then glances back to Stiles/Jason. "Say that you're right for one moment, and that you DID do this to yourself..."

Stiles/Jason nods. "Okay..."

"Then, just WHY the hell would your subconscious make you turn into Jason?" Scott asks, now looking completely baffled again.

"Obviously because I feel guilty about killing him." Stiles/Jason explains. "I mean, I killed other people, too, but his death was the most," She gulps lightly. "Violent... And personal." She sighs sadly. "I haven't turned into Jason, not technically. When I look down at myself, I can still see my own body."

"It's a glamour." Derek pipes up, now looking intrigued more than anything.

Stiles/Jason glances to him with a sadness in her eyes that aches the wolf all the more to his bones as she simply nods in the confirmation.

"Okay, then," Scott offers a reassuring smile. "It's fine. We've been through worse. And we'll deal. We'll get help."

"No." Stiles/Jason shakes her head as she backs away from him. "No, I can handle this."

Derek scowls at that, but keeps his mouth shut. For now anyway.

"On your own?" Scott, too, looks a little hurt, but he also understands. Well, as much as he can. After all, he has never killed anybody. Not that he's judging. He never would. Unless your name is Peter Hale, of course...

Stiles/Jason simply nods in response again.

"Why?" Lydia asks, her eyes narrowing slightly. Though, she, too, is a little stung, just as the Alpha.

"Because I'm the one who did it, so I'll be the one to fix it." Stiles/Jason states as a matter of fact.

"But -" Scott moves towards her, only to have her back just as quickly away from him.

"No." Stiles/Jason shakes her head as she turns around and heads towards the elevator. "I don't want you all seeing me like this anyway, so." She presses the button, silently willing it to hurry the fuck up.

"Uh," Malia looks over at her, shooting her a "what the fuck?" look. "Don't you think it's a little late for that?"

Both Derek and Lydia glare over at the werecoyote, who simply scowls back at them once she notices.

Stiles/Jason sighs and turns back to face the group just as the elevator finally adjusts into place. "Look, I'm not exactly posing any big threat to the world. It's fine. It's my problem, so I'll deal with it." She offers a small, but reassuring smile. "Besides, Scott, you have your hands full, since you're still dealing with my last fuck-up."

Scott rolls his eyes when she shoots him a pointed look. "Chris isn't your fault, Stiles." He shoots her a pointed look right back. "You didn't kill Allison."

Kira's throat tightens at the mention of the late huntress. She was good friends with Allison, yes. She knows that she's the Alpha's true mate, yes. But she also knows that Scott will always have loved Allison before her. Maybe even more? Or maybe she's just being silly. But of course, she still can't help the way she feels sometimes.

"No," Stiles/Jason shakes her head, smiles sadly. "But I DID drive him into insanity."

+

As Stiles/Jason rounds the corner of the street, she doesn't even pretend to be surprised when she sees her mate standing there. Of course he followed her, she wouldn't expect anything less of him. But it's still annoying sometimes. Particularly now, for example.

"So, I guess it's safe to say that no one will ever accuse you of being too butch." There's a small grin lingering at the corners of Derek's lips, it's obvious he's trying to lighten the mood. Even if he knows it's inevitably futile.

"Go home, Derek." Stiles/Jason huffs, glares up at him and then walks around him before carrying on down the sidewalk.

"Not gonna happen." Derek states simply, like she should have known that - well, she should.

Stiles/Jason let's out another, more frustrated huff. She carries on walking, trying her best to ignore the wolf as he continues to follow by her side.

"Oh, come on! It's not THAT bad." Derek jumps gracefully in front of her and grabs both her hands in his own to stop her from going any further.

Stiles/Jason merely glares back at him in response. And at this height, her eyes are almost level with his, her stature almost as tall and as big as his, too. And it's really fucking weird, because when she glances briefly down at herself, she still sees her own body.

"I mean, if you take a step back, seriously, there's a certain element of humour here." Derek says, arching a brow and smiling lightly for emphasis.

Again, Stiles/Jason glares at him.

"Okay," Derek's expression falters slightly, because for crying out loud, is he stupid!? "I mean, like, a really, REALLY big step back..." Seriously, why can't he stop talking? He's been around Stiles too long. Yeah! That must be it! Ugh...

"I killed him, Derek. I think you can see how it MIGHT be a little hard for me to just laugh this whole thing off." Stiles/Jason isn't smiling in the slightest, however. In fact, she's pretty fucking close to breaking down in tears, again.

And now, Derek just feels like a asshole. He had only tried to cheer her up, and instead, he'd only worsened her mood entirely.

Stiles/Jason slowly pulls her hands from the familiar and comforting warmth of the wolf's, feeling rather undeserving of his touch. It's stupid, she knows that, but she can't help it.

Derek's heart aches immensely, again, as she pulls away from him, but again, he keeps his concerns to himself. For now anyway. One thing at a time, he thinks, slowly, slowly.

Stiles/Jason slowly begins her pacing down the sidewalk again, and again, she's not surprised when the wolf follows after her. And as much as she wants to push him away altogether, to tell him to leave, she just can't bring herself to. She needs him, she knows this, but that doesn't mean she has to admit it out loud...

It's okay, though, because Derek's a werewolf, and her mate. So he knows, can sense it, even though he can't smell it anymore. He knows she doing her magic thing, covering her scent from him, but it still doesn't matter to him. He loves her anyway. And always will.

Stiles/Jason tries to ignore him again. And for a few minutes, she does exceptionally well. That is anyway, until he decides to speak up once again.

"So, what's your plan exactly?" Derek asks, sounding all too curiously.

"I'm gonna get some help in reversing this." Stiles/Jason states, purposefully keeping her answers short.

Derek arches a brow at her, shoots her a pointed look. "But I thought you were gonna handle this by yourself."

"I already tried." Stiles/Jason huffs, glaring to herself as she picks up her pace in anger. "Something's blocking me."

Derek nods, again, keeps his thoughts to himself. For now. "Well, all the more reason for me to go with me." He grins when she glares over at him. "Plus, I WAS there when it happened."

Stiles/Jason let's out another huff in response.

"Stiles, please," Derek finally grabs her hand to stop her, tugs her gently until she's facing him again. "Let me help you." He pleads as he sees the hesitation in her eyes. "You're never alone, remember?"

Stiles/Jason finally gives a loud, but defeated sigh. "Fine."

Derek gives a small, but grateful smile.

"Just try not to get in the way, will you?" Stiles/Jason grumbles before slipping her hand out of his and walking off again.

Derek glances after her, clearly stung as the hurt lingers in his eyes.


	4. Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry - 'upset'?" Stiles/Jason shoots the wolf an incredulous look. "UPSET!?" She snaps again, now glaring at him again. "Are you JUST tuning the FUCK in!? Did you NOT just see what the fuck happened down there!?"

"Do you know where you're going yet?" Derek asks curiously as he follows closely beside his mate.

Stiles/Jason nods, not even bothering to look his way. Mainly, because she can't bare the look of hurt on his perfect face. "I'm gonna try find some old friends of mine. It's been a while, but they might be able to help me."

Derek simply nods, though, mostly to himself.

+

[Meanwhile...]

"My brother's alive!?" Jamie's face pales considerably as his eyes widen. "Oh, my fucking God!"

"No, he's still dead. Stiles just looks like him now." Malia scowls at the idiot human. "Pay attention, dick."

"And you didn't tell me, because...?" Jamie's now glaring back at the werecoyote.

"We're telling you now." Lydia grits out, glaring over at Jordan, who's smirking at her, looking highly amusement.

"Uh, guys," Kira rushes back into her living room with Liam following closely behind him.

"Oh, God, what's wrong NOW?" Lydia asks, noticing the look of dread in both their eyes.

"That was Scott," Kira motions to the phone in her hand.

"Peter kidnapped Chris." Liam blurts it out, saying it so she doesn't have to.

Malia's eyes widen, as do the rest of the gang's. "What would Peter want with Chris?" She knows it's not her fault, but she still feels stupidly responsible and rather guilty for her so-called "father".

"I have no idea, but we have to do something." Lydia says as she rushes to pull her cardigan on.

"Right." Kira nods, grabbing her own coat. "Scott said to meet him over at his mom's house." It's where Chris had been staying, Melissa having insisted, as well as helping the poor ex-hunter.

"I'll drive." Jordan pipes up. "I brought the cruiser, so we'll be there in no time."

"I like you're thinking." Malia grins, genuinely appreciative.

Lydia rolls her eyes, nonetheless, shooting the younger woman a playful glare. "Back off, he's spoken for."

"So am I." Malia smirks over at Liam as she says it, her smirk only growing when he blushes like a madman-wolf.

"Wait!" Jamie panics as the group all flock towards the front door, leaving him behind. He waits until they all halt and turn to glance curiously at him, and incredulously, he asks: "Where the hell are you all going!?"

"To meet up with Scott at his mother's house." Malia answers again for the group, but they all shoot him the human their own versions of the "duh" look.

"Oh, okay. Good." Jamie smiles enthusiastically. "I'll just go get the CDs for the car. I've been working on this mix, that I think you'll ALL find -"

"Uh," Liam glances towards the others, who all look as confused as he does. "You're NOT coming with us."

"What!?" Jamie glares. "Why!?" And then, whines. "Is it 'cause I used to be evil?" He asks far too casually, though, he's also pouting a little.

"No, actually, it's 'cause you're annoying as shit." Malia drawls out, though, she's completely serious.

"Yeah," Lydia nods her agreement. "But that," She points to the human. "Is a good reason, too."

Malia rolls her eyes, but nods, and then follows the others as they make their way out of Scott and Kira's apartment.

"Wait!!" Jamie all, but squeals, his eyes widened with panic. "Please! Don't leave me here alone!" He begs, running after them. "I keep getting attacked in this God damn apartment!"

"This is Beacon Hills - everybody gets attacked, everywhere, all the time." Lydia states simply before yanking the front door open.

"Actually, Lydia..." Jordan smiles sheepishly when the redhead glares at him.

"What if this is part of his plan!? Drive you guys away so Peter can have his evil way with me!" Jamie winces, then glares as the others smirk in amusement.

"Meh, I think I'll risk it." Lydia smiles sweetly when he turns his glare onto her.

Malia chuckles, clearly entertained by the panicking human. "Anyway, Peter's not interested in you."

"Fine! Go!" Jamie brats off, again, much to the group's dismay, and utter annoyance. "But just so you know, I'll do something evil if you leave me." He threatens rather snootily. "Like, burning things, and... Gluing things together..." He frowns at that last one, even knowing himself that it was an complete fail, that he's just making a dick out of himself. Yet again. Ugh.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Martin!" Malia snaps, glaring over at the redhead. "Let's just take the hill-Billy nerd with us."

Jamie's eyes instantly light up, hope shrewn across his pale features.

"Yeah," Kira agrees. "At least we can still can an eye on him if we do."

Lydia glares from each of her friends before huffing loudly in defeat. "Fine!"

+

Stiles doesn't really know why she's bothering to go back, they couldn't possibly actually help her. But she figures that it's at least worth a shot. Besides, she's kind of desperate right now.

Finally arriving at Stiles' university, Derek follows her into one of the lecture rooms. He instantly spots a small group of young woman, sitting in the middle of the room in a perfect circle formation. There are candles lit in the middle of their circle, in front of them, but the wolf is more intrigued by the dimly glowing crystal necklaces around each of their necks.

"Okay, wow. THIS is all new." Stiles'/Jason's eyes are wide, and she looks somewhere between surprised and impressed.

Dallas - the circle's leader glances towards the couple, along with the rest of the group. "Uh, hello?" She smiles politely. "We're kind of in the middle of a private class here. Can I help you?"

Stiles/Jason mentally curses herself for being so stupid. "Oh! Right! Sorry! Hey! I'm Stiles... I, uh - we met last year, when I was Freshman... And also NOT a guy..."

Derek can't help smiling in amusement to himself at that.

"Oh, uh," Stiles/Jason quickly introduces the wolf when she notices a few of the women glancing curiously over at him. "This is my boyfriend, Derek. He's cool with all of this," She smiles as she motions to their previous activities. "Don't worry."

Dallas gives the man a curt nod before turning her attention back to - "Stiles?" Of course, she remembers the younger woman with the greatest potential. She'd had high hopes for Stiles, and then, it was as if she'd disappeared altogether, without a trace. "YOU'RE Stiles?"

"Yeah." Stiles/Jason smiles sheepishly. "But wow! Look at you girlies. The Campus Wiccans." She grins cheekily. "So, I guess you got passed the whole bake sale phase."

"Um, n-no." Tara, one of the quieter woman of the group pipes up. "We still do that... Second Tuesday of every month..."

"Oh..." And now, Stiles/Jason just feels like a bitch.

"I'm sorry," Dallas interrupts, looking rather bewildered, to say the very least. "I'm STILL having a hard time with the whole guy event thing..."

"Um," And then, a small voice from the back pipes up, one that has both Stiles and Derek glaring, because they instantly recognise it. "It IS actually her."

'What. The. Fuck!?' Stiles'/Jason's mind begins to race, with anger.

Derek's jaw tightens as he struggles to keep himself from leaping over and tearing the bitch's throat out... With his teeth.

"How do YOU know?" Dallas arches a brow.

"Well, because I know her." Nancy smiles brightly, seeming completely at ease, even with the couple glaring at her. "So I can always tell." She grins over at Stiles/Jason, who's still glaring back at her. "I can always sense when she's near, y'see."

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Stiles'/Jason's eyes now widen, an incredulous, but also rather bitter expression etched across her face.

"Okay, I need to just get this off my chest right now, so, here's the thing," Nancy sighs heavily, closing her eyes briefly before taking on a much more serious demeaner. "I'm kinda screwed up." She smiles sheepishly. "But I mean, YOU of ALL people already knew that, 'cause - hey! - you already lived it."

"But she's doing so much better now." Dallas smiles proudly over at Nancy.

"'Kind of screwed up'!? Are you actually fucking kidding me right now!?" Stiles/Jason snaps, completely ignoring everyone else as her anger instantly returns. "YOU are the reason I got addicted to the magic in the first place!"

"Oh, please!" Nancy scoffs. "I just opened a door. YOU walked through it."

Stiles/Jason grits her teeth at that, mostly, because she knows it true. It's nobody else's fault, but her own.

"Look, Stiles," Nancy sighs, looking a little more sympathetic, and actually rather genuine. She cares for Stiles, really, she does. It's just that her jealousy tends to get in the way at the worst of times. "It took me a long time to really myself, but I did, in the end. 'Cause y'know, that's the crazy thing about hitting rock-bottom - you get to relive all of the shitty things that you've done at your worst. And I really did want to come find you, just to tell you that I really am truly sorry for all of the shit I put you through."

Stiles/Jason knows she isn't lying, she can sense it as well as briefly invade her thoughts to make sure of it. "Fine. Whatever."

Derek scowls at his mate, but keeps his mouth shut, still. At least, for now anyway.

"Thank you." Nancy smiles gratefully. "So, um," Her gaze drifts down to Stiles'/Jason's body. "How exactly did THIS happen?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Derek speaks up for the first time since arriving. "I mean," He glances with amusement as all women glance curiously towards him again. "If we're all done with our group hugging, that is."

Stiles/Jason shoots the wolf a playful glare, also unable to keep from smiling.

"Oh, Derek, still such a dry-wit." Nancy teases with a roll of her eyes. And when the wolf glares at her, she can only smirk smugly.

"I just got hit like this, like an hour or so ago. It's like a glamour, but I can't seem to shake it myself." Stiles/Jason explains sheepishly. "I was actually hoping someone here might be able to help me."

"Yeah..." Nancy smiles sheepishly back. "See, the thing is that we're more about healing spirits and nurturing our life force here." She shoots Stiles/Jason a meaningful look - as if to say, "these women have no idea about real magic" because they really don't. Not she Nancy. And definitely not like Stiles.

"Oh..." Stiles/Jason can't help feeling disappointed.

Nancy sighs, feeling a twinge of sympathy and guilt for the older girl. She was good friends with Stiles, besides Scott, she was Stiles' best friend. She slips a hand into Stiles'/Jason's, glances back to the group of women. "Is it okay if I leave early today?"

Dallas nods. "Of course."

Nancy smiles gratefully. "Thanks." She then turns to Stiles/Jason. "I can at least try to help you."

+

[Half Hour Later...]

The three walk back to Derek's loft, now that it's empty again. Stiles/Jason brings her candles and her crystals and then, Nancy gets straight to work.

Derek watches silently from his usual place by the large window as the two women kneel on the floor, opposite one another.

Nancy continues to chant, her voice low, but clear. "'Her spirits true, her shell a lie,'" She pauses briefly, takes a deep as she feels something familiar (and possibly dark) stirring within.

Derek is torn between keeping an eye on his mate, and watching Nancy closely. He still doesn't trust her.

Nancy continues her chanting. "'We draw upon your very light... Give back the form her soul requires... See that balance is put right again...'"

Stiles/Jason stares down at the crystal as it glows briefly. She then glances blankly up at the other spark when she feels no different.

Nancy's eyes finally flutter open, her expression quickly growing confused. "It didn't work."

Stiles/Jason glares back at her. "No, it didn't!" She snaps, reaching out and slapping the younger woman across the face. "You dumb bitch!"

"Stiles!" Derek gapes, unsure of what else to do.

Nancy, too, seems completely shocked. "You... You slapped me!"

"No! I didn't! It wasn't me! It was -" Stiles'/Jason's eyes widen with panic. She's completely horrified by the sudden rush of anger coursing through her veins. "It was Jason!"

+

As he mate storms up the spiral staircase after furiously apologising to Nancy, Derek bids the other woman a polite (as possible) goodbye before following quickly after her.

Stiles/Jason hears his racing, concerned thoughts, but she's in no mood as she slams their bedroom door. Unfortunately, there is no lock, something she thinks the wolf has secretly done on purpose, much to her annoyance.

Derek bursts through the door, almost immediately after she's slammed it shut in his face. "Stiles -"

"Fuck OFF, Derek! Seriously!" Stiles/Jason barks, shooting him a warning look.

Derek huffs, defiant to his very last breath as always. "Look, I know you're upset -"

"I'm sorry - 'upset'?" Stiles/Jason shoots the wolf an incredulous look. "UPSET!?" She snaps again, now glaring at him again. "Are you JUST tuning the FUCK in!? Did you NOT just see what the fuck happened down there!?"

"Stiles -"

"I'm turning into him, Derek." Stiles/Jason's throat begins to ache as a fresh set of on-coming tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Derek's hear aches all the more as he helplessly stares back at his mate.

"It's not a trick, or a glamour. I'm BECOMING him. I'm becoming a cold-blooded, murderous, misogynist man." Stiles'/Jason's lips tremble as she fights to hold onto her tears. She so fucking tired of crying. "I mean, do you even understand what he did?" She grits her teeth. "I'm not justify myself here, but I killed him for a reason."

And that, Derek really does understand. "I know." He nods, his voice barely above a whisper as he carefully moves closer to her. "But getting angry isn't helping you. We can still try to -"

Stiles/Jason scoffs lightly, the usual bright light in her eyes gone now. "No," She shakes her head. "You understand nothing about magic."

Derek scowls, reaching out to grab her. "Stiles -"

"No." Stiles/Jason instantly pulls away from the wolf, from her mate, her chest aching unbearably, along with everything else. "In case you haven't already noticed, our little date night is over." She tries not to wince as she says the words, so she just walks away from him as she says them instead. "And so are we."

Derek snarls at that, defiant, still. "Stiles!" He goes to follow her, but as he gets to their bedroom doorway, he's suddenly blocked by an invisible barrier. He let's out another angry snarl as he shouts after his mate. "Stiles, wait!!"


	5. You Did This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek let's out a snarl, charges across the room immediately and grabs the spark by the throat. "YOU fucking did this to her! You sick bitch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

After storming out of the loft on Derek, Stiles only makes it as far as the alleyway behind the building before she finally breaks. She halts suddenly as the realisation of what's happening hits her fully and properly for the first time. She then, sinks to her knees in shock and let's out a loud sob.

After a few moments, a surge of anger overwhelms Stiles, one that isn't her own...

Stiles - Jason grits his teeth, letting out an frustrated snarl. "Look at you, Mathers!" He hisses, laughing bitterly as he hauls himself back up onto his feet. "Crying like a fucking pussy! Man the fuck up!"

+

[Half Hour Later...]

Derek doesn't bother to search for Stiles by scent, because he knows that she's probably masked it to hide from him. And that upsets him, of course it does. But he still understands. Instead, he tracks Nancy's scent and finds himself back at the university.

Nancy's back is facing the wolf when he re-enters the room. Though, she secretly smiles to herself, already having sensed his presence from a few yards away.

Derek watches the spark for a few moments as she slowly gathers up her belongings. "Where did everybody go?" He finally announces his presence, though, he both knows she already knew he was there, and doesn't really care all that much where the others went.

Nancy turns to face him, smiling brightly as she replies. "Oh, they all took off. I think the whole 'Stiles-is-a-dude' thing got a little too creepy for them."

Derek simply nods.

"You're really worried about her, huh?" Nancy slowly rises to her feet, turns to face the wolf, but makes no other move.

Derek shoots her a half-hearted glare - because, duh! Yes, he's worried about his mate. He's practically falling apart on the inside after she literally tore him a new asshole through their mating bond. He feels disconnected, but it's more than just what Stiles said to him. It's something in their bond. Something that's slowly beginning to change. Wavering, like he's having trouble feeling her...

+

[Meanwhile...]

Once again, Jamie is being left in Scott and Kira's apartment. Well, he's been locked in, to be frank, and this time, he can admit that it was his own fault.

"Okay," Scott huffs, glaring over at the ever-annoying human. "There's a few beers and some leftovers in the fridge, but touch anything else and I WILL make you pay for it."

Jamie huffs. "Look, I told you that I get motion sickness." He shoots the Alpha a pointed look. "It's not my fault you wouldn't pull over when I asked you to."

Scott's eyes narrow even further. "AND you're paying the cleaning bill." He mutters before storming out.

Jamie jumps a little as the Alpha slams the front door shut after him, but it's nothing compared to the shock he gets as he turns back around.

Jason stands in the middle of the living room, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Jamie quickly calms his racing heart when he remembers, even manages a small, relieved smile. "Hey, Stiles. You scared the shit outta me." He chuckles rather nervously - because he's still not really on the best of terms with her.

"Not Stiles." Jason chuckles quietly, shakes his head as he looks his brother right in the eyes. "Hey there, little brother." His voice is light and chirpy, but there's still a slight bitterness to it.

Jamie's eyes simply widen in horror.

Jason's smile widens into a wicked grin. "I really did miss you..."

+

"Stiles will be fine. Trust me." Nancy smiles reassuringly at the wolf. "She's good at this magic stuff. She's strong. AND she's dealt with A LOT worse. LONG before she went out and found herself a hunky, four-legged bodyguard."

Derek's expression only hardens as she shoots him a rather flirtatious smirk. "Four-legged? So, you know what kind of wolf I am?" He arches a brow when she nods and smiles in response. "HOW do you know that? I'm pretty sure Stiles never mentioned it and I certainly didn't. Plus, Stiles hasn't been in contact with you for the last year."

"Oh?" Nancy's expression falters for just a split second and even though the wolf still catches it, unaware, she hopes he hasn't. "No, I'm sure you mentioned it when you first got he -"

"No, I didn't. And don't bother trying to mind-fuck me, either, 'cause it won't work." Derek cuts her off, now glaring at her as he feels her trying to itch her way into his mind. Without Stiles by his side, however, it WILL work. But she doesn't need to know that...

"Oh..." Nancy looks thoughtful, for all of a second. She smirks wickedly over at the wolf this time. "Oopsie..."

Derek let's out a snarl, charges across the room immediately and grabs the spark by the throat. "YOU fucking did this to her! You sick bitch!"

Nancy merely scoffs, not at all fazed by the wolf's iron-like grip. "Calm down, Lassie. It's just your standard malediction."

"And that's magic-crazy-talk, for what!?" Derek hisses up at her.

Nancy rolls her eyes. "I put a hex on her."

"Yeah," Derek grunts. "I got THAT part. But why the fuck did it happened while we were kissing?"

"Oh, my God!" Nancy laughs, clearly amused. "Oh, well, that must have been some kiss." She smirks, batting her lashes up at the wolf. "You must be REALLY good."

Derek growls, his grip tightening to emphasise his increasing fury. "Answer me or I'll rip your fucking throat out!!"

Nancy huffs. "The hex that I chose let's the victim's subconscious pick the form of their punishment." She shrugs casually. "It's always better than anything that I ever can come up with. It's elegant, y'know."

"Undo it. NOW." Derek's voice is low and as threatening as the dark and menacing look he's giving her right now.

"Okay." Nancy snorts. "Oh, wait, I forgot - NO."

Derek let's out another, louder growl as he shoves her roughly to the floor. "Why the fuck would you do this to her!?" He roars, utterly outraged. "You really hate her THAT fucking much!? Huh!?"

"This has nothing to do with hate." Nancy scoffs loudly as she hauls herself lazily up onto her feet. "This is about power. It's ALWAYS about power." She scoffs once more, bitterly as she glares back at the wolf now.

Derek merely scoffs.

Nancy's glare darkens. "Stiles ALWAYS had all of the Goddess damn power, and LONG before she even knew she had it, OR knew what to do with it once she did know. It ALL came SO fucking easily to her." Her voice is calm, but cold and harsh, clearly hate-filled, even if she doesn't admit it. "But the rest of us? 'The Ordinaries' like myself? Or your friend; Deaton? Or even Stiles' mother?" Her jaw tightens as she continues. "We all had to work ten times as hard to be just as good as her. And NO one gives a shit about how hard you work, not really. They all just care about cute, sweet, innocent Stiles." And then, she finally snaps. "But they don't really know how weak she is! Just like the rest of us! She let herself give into the darkness! She committed the worst crimes anybody could ever imagine! She almost destroyed the fucking world, for crying out loud! And yet, they all keep loving her?" She stares incredulously at the wolf. "You all keep loving her?"

"It's not about giving in or not. It's not about losing control of that power." Derek glares defiantly back at her. "It's about being able to pull yourself back from the darkness. It's about balancing that power."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot - you're a total "evolved" square now." Nancy rolls her eyes, her expression clearly bored/unimpressed.

Derek goes to lunge for her once again, however, this time, the spark is ready for him.

Nancy holds up a hand that sends the wolf sailing back into the air, his back crashing into some nearby desks.

Derek snarls angrily as he hops back up onto his feet. "Undo it or I WILL kill you."

Nancy scoffs loudly. "Oh, come on! It's not like she's gonna die! What's wrong with having a little fun for myself?" She smiles wickedly. "Maybe I can even take her down a peg, or two."

"Fun!?" Derek let's out another low, threatening growl. "She's disappearing!" He snaps. "Fading away into that piece of shit murderer, and you think it's fun!?"

"It was just a game." Nancy sighs, shrugs casually. "It's not MY fault if she's losing herself."

"Undo it. NOW." Derek grunts out again, still glaring back at her.

"Hey, I'M not the bad guy here. But..." Nancy smirks. "I wonder where he'd be right about," She raises her hand again. "Now."

Derek blinks away the sudden bright flash of light. His senses quickly adjust, his ears working the fastest as he hears a loud scream. A male scream. A scream of fear. He glances around for a split second, finding that he is in Scott and Kira's apartment before bolting towards the familiar sound.

+

Jamie screams at the top of his lungs in utter terror, even though he knows nobody can hear him.

"Don't run from me, you little fucker!" Jason storms angrily down the hallway, barging into the bathroom after his little brother.

"Jason, p-please," Jamie can't get his stammering words out fast enough as he trembles in the bathtub.

"Shut up!!" Jason snaps as he finally reaches into his jacket and pulls out the 9mm (that he'd stolen from the Sheriff's house, of course, as people normally do...)

Jamie's eyes widen all the more. "Ho-oh my God..."

"Think you can just snitch on me and get away with it!? Huh!?" Jason yells angrily just as the door burst open behind him. He swirls around to face the intruder.

"Derek!" Jamie yelps in relief. "Thank fuck!"

Derek stares at the scene, slightly shocked.

"Stay the fuck back, freak!" Jason snarls viciously at the wolf, now pointing the gun at him instead. "I know what you are! And I don't give a fuck! Stay the fuck out of this! It doesn't concern you!"

"You're destroying the life of the woman I love. Again." Derek bites out through gritted teeth. "So, it really fucking DOES concern me."

"The woman you love?" Jason scoffs. "Please! There all the fucking same! Cheating, gold-digging whores! Even your precious Genim."

"Don't," Derek's jaw tightens, the wolf just under the surface of his skin. "Say her name."

Jason smirks, because he knows he getting to the wolf. "You wanna know what I did to make Stiles hate me so much? To make her kill me and lose herself?" His smirk widens into a wicked, almost proud grin.

"I know what you did, you sick fuck." Derek bites back, now smirking bitterly. "And I'm glad she killed you. And Stiles knows that."

Jason arches a brow, looks slightly surprised, if not, annoyed. "Well, whatever." He mutters before raising the gun without a second thought and shooting the wolf.

Jamie let's out a surprised yelp, his eyes widening in horror.

Derek groans in pain as he stumbles back with a small pool of blood forming in the middle of his stomach.

"You're turn, little brother." Jason smirks as he turns back to his brother and raises to gun towards him once more.

Derek ignores the increasing pain and dizziness he feels as he throws himself forward. He wraps his arms around Jason's waist, tackling him to the ground and easily manages to overpower him, still, while snatching the gun and sliding it out of reach.

"Get off of me!" Jason snarls, shoving the wolf violently off of him. He scrambles quickly back up onto his feet, makes a dash for the door, instead.

"Oh-no you don't." Derek mutters as he quickly jumps back up onto his feet. He grabs the younger man by the back of the neck, swings him around and shoves him back to the floor.

"I killed her!" Jason wails suddenly, looking utterly horrified.

But Derek knows it's Stiles, it's her trying to come back to him. "Stiles -"

"You were there, bitch!" Jason snaps angrily. "You saw it!"

"You mean... Him?" Derek asks, his voice wary.

"Her... Him..." Jason scowls. "You know what I fucking mean!"

"No," Derek takes a small step closer when Jason slowly hauls himself back up onto his feet. "Jason killed her. Not you, Stiles."

"No," Jason's scowl deepens. "No, it was YOUR fault, slut!"

Derek know it's Stiles, even if it's Jason who's doing the talking. She's trying to fight him. "Stiles -"

"No!!" Jason/Stiles glares up at the wolf, tears now brimming eyes. "YOU tricked me! YOU made me believe I that deserve to be happy! YOU made me forget her!"

Derek gulps. "Eliza -"

"Shut up, whore!!" Jason/Stiles snarls. "Shut the fuck up!! You don't get to say her name! Nobody gets to say her name anymore!"

Derek doesn't know what to do, he feels helpless as he watches his mate try to fight this thing.

"Offering it up to whoever's there! Just because you can! Toying with me! Tricking me into kissing you! Tricking me into loving you!!"

"Stiles," Derek's voice is raspy, his throat aching immensely. "I love you. Only you. Always you."

"Derek," Stiles/Jason whimpers. "I can't hold on... I - he's winning..."

"No," Derek's in front of her within a heartbeat.

Stiles/Jason nods furiously. "I'm being punished." She cries, the tears now flowing freely. "I was supposed to protect her. My mom made me promise. And I kissed you. I let you in my head, just for a second, but it was enough. I let her go. I-I didn't mean to."

Derek shakes his head. "Stiles, no. Kissing me had nothing to do with -"

Stiles/Jason, however, is too far distraught to listen to any of the wolf's reasoning. "I forgot about her, I forgot about everything, just for a second. I-I let her be dead. And I... I k-killed her..."

Derek knows that this has been a long time coming now, that she just needs to get all of it out of her system, just like the last time. But he is defiant to lose her to this monster, or to anyone or anything, in fact, ever. "Stiles," He grabs her firmly by the shoulders, waits until she's looking up at him. "This has nothing to do with ANY of that. I know you're ashamed of what you did, but this is just magic."

Stiles/Jason stares in confusion through her bleary eyes.

"And I think I'm finally figuring this whole magic thing out." Derek smiles. "It's just like in all of the fairytales my mother used to tell me and my sisters." His smile widens and he slowly leans forward. "And if I know fairytales..."

"What're you doing?" Stiles/Jason murmurs, though, she doesn't even try to pull away.

"Bringing you back to life." Derek grins before finally smothering her lips with his own. He gives her a sweet, chaste kiss - like in the fairytales. He pulls away, smirks to himself as he sees Stiles - HIS Stiles - her eyes still closed. "I really AM good."

"What?" Stiles' eyes snap open. Immediately, she glances down, her heart racing in... Joy? Elation, and relief, definitely relief. "I'm..." She glances back up at the wolf with rather wide-eyed shock. "I'm me again..."


	6. Wanna Know What A Bullet Feels Like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles only smirks as she let's her hand fall from the bullet, leaving it floating in place in mid-air. "Wanna know what a bullet feels like, Jason?" Her smirk widens. "A real bullet? It's not quite like it is in all the actions movies you see."

[Past...]

Jason's wrists and ankles are strung up by the vines that suddenly force their way through the damp soil. He's tied at those four points, splayed out between the trees like the famous DaVinci diagram. His eyes are wide and wild and filled with fear as they dart around the dark and empty forest. His heart beats even faster, harder as his clothes literally dissolve into ash, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. He's out of breath from running for his fucking life.

A large gust of wind suddenly shakes up a few meters in front of him, and then, it clears, and Stiles is stood there instead. Her eyes are completely black, as is her hair, and the darkness in her heart taking over shows through the many tiny black veins marring her face.

Jason tries so desperately to keep calm, keep up his tough act.

"Cute tricks." Stiles smirks lightly, mocking him with his own words. "You almost had me with the whole axe-in-my-back thing." She's clearly taunting him, even if her voice is calm and rather vacant. "That really did hurt, by the way."

"You stupid bitch! You are REALLY asking for it, y'know that!?" Jason bites out, glaring stubbornly at her. He's very gittery, nervous, obviously, but still annoyingly over-confident for the spark's liking.

"I'M asking for it?" Stiles arches a brow, stares incredulously back at him. She's seriously never met someone THIS conceited - someone who thinks that the world fucking owes them, when it doesn't revolve around them. And she's met Peter Hale, for crying out loud!

"I'm gonna walk away from this. And when I do, you're gonna be begging me to go join you whore of a cousin!" Jason snaps, still glaring. It's a clear threat, and he means it, but he's still mostly to cover up the dread he's feeling.

Stiles frowns as she suddenly realises - "She wasn't your first." She says, though, more notes it to herself.

"Uh, what?" Jason looks slightly confused, if not agitated - the nerve of him! "First - who -"

"Eliza - she wasn't the first person you ever murdered." Stiles says pointedly, her eyes narrowing.

Jason scoffs. "I don't know what you're talk -"

"'Reveal!'" Stiles glares at him, her loud a firm voice cutting him off entirely.

"I should have just strangled you in your sleep... All of those nights, while we were in bed together... I should have just done the entire world a favour..."

Stiles doesn't move, only glares at Jason as his gaze moves towards the all-too familiar voice of his first ever girlfriend - Zoey.

"It's a-a trick! It's just a lame trick..." Jason laughs, somewhat nervously.

Stiles only continues to glare at him with her blackened orbs shining deathly in the bright full moonlight.

"Why, Jason? Why did you do it? Why did you kill me?" Zoey whimpers, slowly moving closer. "You could have just let me go."

"Make it shut up! Make it go the fuck away! NOW!!" Jason barks orders, now glaring back at Stiles.

Stiles doesn't move, just watches him carefully as he tries to look at anything, but the ghost of the girl he had murdered - well, one of them.

Zoey stares at her murderous boyfriend with a sad look upon her mousy-pretty features. "How could you say that you loved me, and then, do that?"

"Because you deserved it, you stupid, fucking whore!!" This time, Jason finally snaps, but when he turns his angry glance towards the ghost, she's already disappeared into thin air.

Stiles glowers, darkly, dangerously, like she's on the edge of - of skinning him alive. She smiles inwardly at the idea of that as she says; "Because you loved it."

"Oh, will you just shut the fuck up already!?" Jason rolls his eyes, turning back gaze back to her. "I mean, seriously! Bored now! Sing me a new fucking song already, Stilinski! God!!"

Stiles ignores his pathetic attempts to rile her, simply keeps talking over him instead. "You never felt that you had the power with her. Not until you killed her."

"God, you pussy-ass bitches are all the same, aren't you?" Jason laughs bitterly. "Y'know, you're just like the rest of them? Mind games, laying it out, just 'cause you think you're better than us. You're not! The fuck you are!! You're ALL God-damn whores!"

Stiles only smiles at his words - he talks a good game, she thinks, but she can see that he's practically trembling with anticipation. And fear. Fear of her. And God, it makes her feel like - well, like a God. "You got off on it." Her smile widens into a cruel smirk.

Jason has finally had enough by this point it seems, because his eyes widen a little, as if he finally realises that she seriously NOT playing games with him anymore. "Help!! Help me!! Somebody fucking help me!!"

"What's the matter, Jason?" Stiles asks sweetly, clearly teasing him. "I thought that you loved to talk. Thought that you loved to dominate women -"

"N-no," Jason shakes his head furiously, his limbs trembling as he tugs against his restraints. "P-please, I -"

"No?" Stiles pouts briefly. "Fine then," Then, smirks again, sadistically. "I'LL talk."

Jason's eyes widen all the more as he watches her stalk slowly closer to him.

Stiles now stands right in front of the naked, murderous man, her blackened orbs slowly fading back to her normal ambers - because she wants him to look her right in the eyes (her real eyes) when she finally makes him pay for what he's done.

"W-what are you gonna do to me? What are you doing??" Jason stammers over his words. He pulls against the vines, trying to move away from her, but fails miserably.

"Shhh." Stiles whispers as she offers up some fake reassurance.

"Hey - hey! I-I'm sorry! Okay!? I'm REALLY fucking sorry!!" Jason begins to panic, feeling all too freaked out as she raises her hand to show him a small bullet she's been holding all this time. Although, he's unaware that it's the same bullet he shot and killed Eliza with.

Stiles only smirks as she let's her hand fall from the bullet, leaving it floating in place in mid-air. "Wanna know what a bullet feels like, Jason?" Her smirk widens. "A real bullet? It's not quite like it is in all the actions movies you see."

"N-no." Jason shakes his head furiously, his wide eyes locked onto the floating bullet. "Please, no. Really, I -"

"I think you need to." Stiles interrupts him once again, her eyes shimmering (though staying amber) as the bullet floats closer to the human. She grits out, "'FEEL' it." with another glare settled upon him.

"OH, FFFFFFUUUUUCK! P-please! No!! Stop!" Jason immediately let's out a loud, pain-filled scream as the bullet begins to penetrate his chest. It nudges its way into his flesh at an agonisingly slow pace, while his screams fill the ghostly forest.

"It's not going to make a neat little hole. First, it'll obliterate most, if not all of your internal organs. Then, your lungs will collapse. It'll probably feel like your drowning, 'cause you will be - in your own blood." Stiles merely continues to talk over him, as if what's happening it totally fucking normal. Which - no, it's really fucking not! Not even for Stiles. And she's seen some pretty surreal shit in her time.

"Please stop! Please!!" Jason continues to screams, his voice strained and hoarse already.

"And then," Stiles goes on, her voice calm, a faraway look on her face as she stares back at this pathetic excuse of a human. "When it finally hits your spine, it'll blow out your central nervous system."

"Oh, God!" Jason wails loudly, the tears streaming down his face. "Please - stop -"

"I'm talking!" Stiles snaps, lifts up a hand, and suddenly, Jason's lips are sewn shut with stitches of thick, black threads.

Jason only let's out loud groans and whimpers now, for that is all he can do.

"The pain will be absolutely unbearable, but you won't be able to move a muscle." Stiles says, quickly calms down as she continues talking. "Bullets usually travel a LOT faster than this, obviously. But the dying?" She quirks a brow. "It'll seem like it takes almost forever."

Jason watches her with wide eyes as she gives a thoughtful pause, as if affected by her own words. She glances back to the wound in his chest, and all he can do is grunt and squeeze his eyes shut.

"That's really something, isn't it?" Stiles says, runs a finger lightly over the tiny, bloody hole.

Jason's eyes snap open instantly at the contact, his body shying away from her, recoiling from her.

And Stiles not-so secretly loves it. She loves it all, all of the emotions he's emitting right now. Fear and terror being her favourites, of course. Though, she's still rather pensive, as she stares at the wound. "One tiny piece of metal can destroy everything..." She says, her voice quiet and distant as her eyes slowly rise to his again.

Jason let's out a particularly loud, muffled groan as he feels the bullet begin to slice through his ribcage.

"It -" Stiles grits her teeth and glares at him to bite back the hot tears rising. "It ripped her insides apart in just a split second..." Her voice trembles with both hurt and fury. "It took her light away... Away from me... From the world..."

Jason only whimpers loudly, continuously, his own tears now rolling freely down his sweaty cheeks.

Stiles re-focusses her gaze, her hard glare set on his blury, blues. "Now, the one person who should be here is gone," She spits, her words as bitter as her expression. "And a piece of shit like you just gets to live on?" She scoffs loudly. "No! I don't fucking think so!!"

[Meanwhile...]

Scott, Derek and Lydia are all about half a mile away from Stiles and Jason, marching quickly though the forest. Though, they're unaware of that. They've been searching for Stiles for almost two hours now, and it doesn't look hopeful to them right now.

After Stiles "meltdown" they had reluctantly kept Jason and his brother Jamie under their protection. Of course, it was only for Stiles' protection, really. Protection from losing herself...

"This way." Derek grunts, picking up his pace.

"Her scent is everywhere." Scott complains with a thoroughly annoyed scowl.

"Yeah, 'cause she doesn't wanna be found. Duh." Lydia rolls her eyes when the Alpha only glares at her in response.

"Then, how do you know where you're going?" Scott asks, shooting the other werewolf a pointed look.

"Stiles is Derek's mate. They're connected. He can sense her. Duh." This time, the redhead shoots the Alpha an amused smirk when he only glares at her again for response.

This time though, Derek halts dead in his tracks and turns to face the banshee with a dark glare.

To which, Lydia rolls her eyes again. "Oh, please! It's so painfully obvious. Plus, I read a lot." She adds that last part with a triumphant grin.

Derek simply huffs before turning around and continuing through the darkness of the forest. He knows this place like the back of his hands, which really does help, a lot.

[Again, meanwhile...]

"Can you feel it?" Stiles grits out, glares up at his, her fingers wrapped tightly around his throat.

Jason's muffled cries continue to echo throughout the darkness, just as the darkness echoes within the spark's heart, soul, and mind. And he knows he's done for, going to be, will be in just minutes now and it makes him cry harder, louder.

This isn't the response Stiles wants, however. Her fingers dig further into the sides of his throat, making him gag a little. "I said;" Her teeth grit even harder. "Can you FEEL it?"

As she waves her free hand, the threads across Jason's mouth snap, leaving his lips bleeding, stinging sensationally. "PLEASE!!" He instantly screams at the tops of his lungs, hoping someone, anyone will hear him. "Please," He glances back to her, his eyes desperate and pleading. "Please, I - God, I did wrong, okay? I know that now, I swear!! I need - I need j-jail! I need - But YOU?" He forces a grin. "You're NOT a bad person. Y-you don't want this. You're not bad. You're not bad. You're not - not like me, I -"

Stiles scoffs loudly, completely amused. Even if her friends' timing couldn't be any fricking worse for her.

"Stiles!" Scott's eyes are wide as he freezes, and slowly takes in the scene before him, trying to digest it properly before acting.

Derek stands beside him, pretty much in the same position.

As is Lydia, standing the other side of the Alpha, wearing a look a complete horror.

Stiles ignores them, simply stares vacantly at the human as he continues to try and babble his way out of this.

"You'll lose your friends," Jason warns, though, clearly still begging for his sorry-ass life. "You'll get caught and you'll lose everything. You don't want that, Genim. You -"

"Don't," Stiles' body trembles in anger, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Don't call me that. EVER."

"Stiles! Stop!" Derek snaps out of his stupor, finally rushing towards her.

That snaps Scott out of it, as he, too, springs forward.

However, Lydia is still frozen in place.

"S-Stiles," Jason pleads, desperately - much to her appreciation. "I know you're in pain, but -"

Stiles rolls her eyes, finally let's go of his throat and takes a small step back. "Bored now." She smirks, once more, using his own words. She waves her right hand then, and in that one, final gesture, a bolt of magic rips through Jason's entire body, tears the skin (all seven layers) right off in a single piece.

With a final scream, that's cut off halfway as he dies instantly, Jason's body hangs limply, still strung up by the vines, his skin, a disgusting, bloody, puss-filled mess at his feet.

Scott halts immediately, shocked to his very core, his eyes wide. "Oh, Holy fucking Hell!"

Even Derek has to stop, now only a few feet from his mate. His eyes are wide, too, with shock, of course. He's also very disturbed, understandably - as are her two best friends right now.

Lydia tries to calm her on-coming panic attack - because now is just NOT the fucking time! Ugh!

Stiles ignores them all, simply staring at Jason's lifeless, bloody form. She can't help, but admire her work. He's her first kill and now, she just feels like celebrating.

"W-what did you do?" Scott stammers over his words. "Stiles! What the fuck did you just do!?" And he can't help feeling angry, and hurt, mostly hurt. But still pretty fucking angry. She's his best friend, the little girl he used to bake mudpies with, who used to begrudgingly share her food with him just because she loved him anyway, who covered for him that one time with the Aquaman pants...

"Stiles," Derek's voice is hoarse, like he's been screaming for hours. Which he has - on the inside anyway. Yeah, he's pretty dramatic. Especially when it comes to the people he cares about. Especially when it comes to Stiles.

Stiles slowly turns around, finally looks at her friends, her eyes filled with black once again. Suddenly, a burst of flames surrounds her as she gives one final glance towards the body. She glances back to her friends, and smirks wickedly as the flames quickly grow brighter and brighter. "One down..."

The trio watch in a mix of horror, anger and hurt as lightening crackles all around the spark, and in the next instant, she's gone.


	7. Still Pretty Hectic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So... It's STILL pretty hectic in there, then?" Derek smirks lightly when she shoots him a playful glare. And yep - that's his girl, she's back, alright, for real this time. HIS Genim.

[Present...]

"Stiles,"

Stiles slowly turns her gaze away from their bedroom window to face her mate. And the spark shivers lightly now, like she does whenever the wolf says her name, like she always has, even before they were together, in fact, right from the very first time he had uttered it (even if he was angry as he'd said it - but he was angry a lot back then...)

"Are you okay?" Derek asks, his voice soft, his expression showing concern.

Stiles nods in response, even manages a small, and actually genuine smile. "What about YOU? Are YOU okay, Sourwolf?" She asks, glancing to his stomach, wearing a worried frown with regret-filled eyes. "I-is Jamie okay?"

Despite just almost losing his mate, Derek also manages to smile - at the look on her face - because after everything that's happened to her, she's STILL far more concerned over the others around her, rather than herself (like he not-so secretly thinks she should be instead - just for once in her life, at least.) He's also (not-so) secretly happy that she calls him by his nickname - something she only ever does when she's happy (though, most of the time, trying to annoy him.) "Yeah." He nods. "He's pretty shaken up, but he'll get over it. And I'm fine." He grins lightly. "I've been through worse."

Stiles merely nods, though, there's a clear look of guilt shrewn across her face.

Derek finally wanders over, slowly sits down beside her on the end of their bed. He stares intently as ever as he slides a hand into one of her own. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure." Stiles nods, her smile even widens a little and she looks more relieved than anything else. "For the first time in a long time, it's just me," She points a finger at her temple. "In here."

"So... It's STILL pretty hectic in there, then?" Derek smirks lightly when she shoots him a playful glare. And yep - that's his girl, she's back, alright, for real this time. HIS Genim.

+

[Past...]

Scott, Derek and Lydia continue run through the forest, the wolves going as fast as they possibly can without leaving the banshee behind. They haven't spoken a word to one another since Stiles took off, since she -

Lydia has to stop suddenly when she begins to feel her stomach churn. She leans against the nearest tree, and gags loudly at the memory of what she has just witnessed.

Scott stops instantly and is by the redhead's side within a heartbeat. "Hey, you okay, Lyds?" He eyes her with very obvious concern.

Derek looks a little worried for her, too. Although, he's a lot more keen to keep going, to not stop, to not even think about what has happened. Well, for now anyway. He can deal with his own emotions later. Preferably when he isn't trying to find his broken (crazy) mate.

Lydia shakes her head furiously as she gulps down the bile trying desperately to rise up her throat. "I-I think I'm gonna thr-throw u-up..."

"Again?" Derek asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

Scott shoots the older wolf a brief glare. "Lydia," He sighs, tries to be a little more understanding. "We don't have time for this right now."

"I know that, okay!? I'm NOT stupid!" Lydia snaps, now glaring up at the Alpha. "I'm sorry..." She sighs regretfully, shakes her head in bewilderment. "It's just... What happened back there... The sound of his skin... The smell - I..."

Derek simply rolls his eyes at her reaction. He doesn't mean to be a dick here, but he's used to it, and she should be, too, by now, he thinks. Also, there ARE more pressing matters to deal with at the moment.

"I know." Scott nods, a downtrodden (slightly disturbed) look on his face as he tries not to think about it.

"That was... That was Stiles back there..." Lydia bites down hard on her bottom lip as she straightens herself up again. She glances up at him, trying to understand just what the fuck happened, just how the fuck things got so fucked up so fucking quickly. "Stiles... Stiles did that..."

"I know." Scott stares back into her horror-filled, ocean-green orbs, nods once again. "That's why we HAVE to keep moving. We HAVE to find her."

Lydia sighs loudly, nods back at him and mumbles out an apology.

Scott offers her a small, reassuring smile. "C'mon, I'm not just gonna leave you here." He bends down in front of her, his back to her as he motions for her to jump onto it.

"What?" Lydia looks confused, briefly. "No!" Then scowls when she realises. "I'm wearing a God-damn skirt!"

Scott shoots her a clearly exasperated look. "Just get on!"

Lydia grits her teeth, glares right back down at him. "No! I will NOT!"

"Just do it! We're in a hurry here, Red! Stop being such a brat all your life!!"

"No!! YOU'RE a brat!"

"Lydia!!"

"Scott!!"

"Oh, for f -" Derek let's out an impatient snarl, and then he's reaching forward, sliding his arms around her waist. He hoists her up, ignores her protests as he throws her over his left shoulder.

Despite their current situation, Scott manages to laugh out his amusement from a few paces behind as the two wolves begin to run through the forest once again.

"Derek!! Put me down! Right now!" Lydia squeals, half threatens.

"NO. Shut up." Derek grunts, only tightening his grip when she tries to wiggle out of it.

Lydia let's out a loud, clearly frustrated huff, awkwardly tries with one hand to reach back and keep her skirt from blowing up her fricking ass! Well, at least she's wearing her warm panties tonight.

"Lydia," Scott runs just behind the two, shoots the redhead a pointed look. "You heard what Stiles said - "one down.""

Lydia let's out another huff, but finally decides to settle down and just let the wolf carry her in his fireman's grip. She rolls her eyes, then casually rests an elbow on the wolf's shoulder, her chin resting in her palm. "So, what? We're talking about "one more to go" - right? Jason's brother? What's-his-face?"

"Jamie." Scott recounts. "He's just sitting in a jail cell right now without a clue that Stiles is coming for him."

"Yeah, but -" Lydia's eyes widen slightly as the thought crosses her mind. "Y-you don't think she'll kill him, too, do you?" She frowns, shakes her head. "No. She wouldn't. It wouldn't make sense if she did - it was Jason that killed Eliza."

"Stiles has an addictive personality. AND she's JUST tasted blood." Scott says with a sad sigh. He loves Stiles with his whole heart, even her flaws, even the flaws that causes others (himself included) grief, and chaos. But much like Derek, the True Alpha still refuses to lose her, to anything or anyone.

"Well," Lydia's eyes widen a little more. "What if she's already there!?"

"She's not." Derek pipes up without stopping, without even glancing back to the two. "A spark at her level can usually teleport, yeah, but right now, she's only got enough energy to travel airborne. Without balance within her power, her magic is a lot more unstable than before."

"Oh," Scott's eyes widen a little, dread filling his dark-chocolates. "That sounds -"

"So, maybe she's stopped first to re-fuel?" Lydia suggests. "It's what I'd do if I wanted to go out and paint the town red in style."

"Lydia," Scott scowls slightly at her cheesy grin. "I don't think -"

"No, she's right." Derek says, his voice rather thoughtful. "Stiles isn't stupid. She knows that we're right behind her now. She's wouldn't risk the possibility of that happening."

"Of what happening?" Lydia asks, both curious and confused.

"Her energy draining, her magic running out. OR us interfering with her... Plans." Derek states pointedly.

"Oh, well, that's just great!" Scott huffs, then mutters, "Let's count up all the ways THAT could go wrong for us."

"What if John's there right now!?" Lydia's eyes widen in alarm, as do the Alpha's at that thought.

"Well, if he is, she..." Scott gulps, because he's not so sure after tonight. "She wouldn't hurt him... He's... He's her family..."

"And WE'RE her family, too!" Lydia snaps at the idiot wolf. "And she's already MORE than demonstrated that she DOESN'T have a problem with hurting US!"

"John can handle himself. At least, until we get there." Scott states, though, he's only trying to reassure himself.

"Against Stiles? Tonight?" Lydia arches a brow. "Don't be so sure. At least, not until you're actually sure."

"But she should be coming down off of her voodoo-high SOME time real soon, right?" Scott sidles up to the Beta, now running beside instead of behind him. "I mean, back there she was outta her fricking mind - running on nothing, but grief and magic."

Again, Derek can sense that the poor, young Alpha is only trying to make himself feel better. Though, he does a have a point. But Derek really can't help the way he feels about it all, about Jason fucking Mathers. "It doesn't matter." He says. "Stiles just killed someone. She took a human life. And that," He frowns, memories of his own horrid past - Paige, Jackson (almost anyway), Boyd, Erica (even though, he technically didn't kill her himself - flashing briefly through his mind. "It changes you. Forever. Believe me, I know."

Lydia scoffs. "Okay, yeah," She nods in acknowledgement, because she really does appreciate where he's coming from - having had experience, and being Stiles' mate and all - "But Jason WAS a sexist, racist, cold-blooded, hill-Billy murderer. And I bet he was JUST fucking warming up." She shrugs, scoffs again. "If you ask me? That piece of skunk-shit scumbag had it coming to him."

Scott arches a brow over at the redhead. "And what happened to you freaking the fuck out about it just two minutes ago?"

"Well, yeah. It was totally fucking gross. You saw it, did you not?" Lydia arches a brow right back. "And obviously, I'm not saying that I'm on board with Stiles suddenly going psycho on everybody. Duh. I'm not a TOTAL bitch."

Derek snorts out his amusement. "Well, I'm glad we cleared THAT up."

+

[Present...]

Scott locks the guest bedroom door behind him. He turns then, only to jump when caught off guard as he comes face to face with Malia.

Malia smiles at him, clearly amused.

Scott narrows his eyes slightly. "How the fuck do you that?" He grumbles, obviously a little embarrassed by his not-so Alpha-like reaction.

"Coyote." Malia's smile widens into a wide, absurdly proud grin.

Scott rolls his eyes. "Did you call Lydia?"

Malia nods, her expression growing a little more serious. "She said they went back to Peter's apartment, but he'd already cleared off. With Chris."

"Figures." Scott sighs loudly, nods limply in acknowledgement.

"What'd you think he wants with him?" Malia asks, her bright blue eyes wide with both curiosity and dread.

Scott shrugs, feels a little useless right now - because in one night things have turned to shit, again.

"Revenge?" Malia asks, a thoughtful look etched across her face.

Scott frowns, shakes his head. "He probably would've just killed Chris right away if that were the case."

Malia nods, let's out a tired sigh. "Well, Lydia and the others are all on their way back here."

Scott simply nods.

"How's the nerd?" Malia asks, motioning to the guest bedroom door.

"He asked me to lock him in." Scott rolls his eyes. "Said he didn't feel safe." He sighs quietly. "Not that I blame him."

Malia scoffs loudly. "The little shit deserved it. He's lucky he's even still breathing."

"He's not like his brother." Scott frowns, slightly disturbed by her lack of compassion.

"Oh, please, Scott! And I thought that I was naïve!" Malia snaps, though, keeps her voice low and firm so as to not alert the idiot human sitting in the room behind the stupid Alpha.

Scott glares at her. "Jamie ISN'T a murderer." He says, his voice calm, though, also firm.

"YET." Malia snaps back defiantly. "What is wrong with you!? Him and his stupid brother nearly cost Stiles her fucking humanity and her life!"

"What'd you want me to do, Malia!? Huh!? You want me to kill him!? Want me to let YOU kill him!?" Scott finally snaps a little, too, his voice slowly rising.

"As much as I'd love to - no." Malia glares at the stupid Alpha. "I want you to act like you give a shit about your friends for once, instead of just trying to do the stupid, fucking "noble" thing!"

Scott doesn't know what the fuck happens until it's too late. He suddenly feels an overwhelming surge of anger towards her words and lashes out before he can even think about trying to stop himself. He lunges forward, lands a hard punch to the werecoyote's face, sends her to the floor at his feet with the sheer force of it, even cracks the floorboards a little.

Malia's eyes widen in shock for a moment, and when she slowly glances up to the Alpha, she expects to see angry, red glowing eyes, NOT the wide-eyed expression of horror.

"Holy fuck..." Scott whispers, still slightly in shock by his own actions. "M-Malia, I-I'm -"

Malia chuckles, much to the Alpha's surprise, and confusion (what's new?)

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Scott asks, wearing a light scowl. "I-I just hit you!" He exclaims, looking utterly mortified with himself.

"I know," Malia nods, chuckles again. "'Cause I hit a nerve."

Scott glares down at her, well, he tries to, but it turns out as more of a pathetic pout. "It's not funny! For a second there, I thought I'd killed you!"

Malia laughs loudly at that as she slowly hauls herself back up onto her feet. "Well, at least NOW I know that you really DO care."

+

[Past...]

The trio finally reach the Station, Lydia calling up the Sheriff to let him know exactly what was going on, while Scott and Derek did a quick sweep of the outside of the building.

A few cruisers are scattered around parking lot, as well as a few cops, some inside their vehicles and some just standing around, chatting amongst themselves.

When Derek comes back to their hiding place - a small alleyway across the street - Lydia nearly has a fricking heart attack as he pops up behind her. She glares at him when he sends her an amused smirk, but has no time to swear at him (or even hit him, sadly) as the Alpha appears beside them both. However, she WILL get him back, she vows it right there and then.

"Stiles isn't here yet." Scott smiles lightly in triumph. "That's one up for us, at least."

"Oh, yeah! Our friend just committed her first murder tonight - "yay!" for us!" Lydia scoffs, her tone laced with sarcasm.

Scott tries to glare at the redhead, but it only turns out as a sulk/pout - as usual, when he knows he's being stupid. But at least he knows! Sometimes...

"Let's just get this over with before Stiles DOES finally show up." Derek states, sending them both a pointed look.

"Yeah." Lydia sighs loudly, but nods. "Please. Let's."

"Derek,"

Derek arches a brow over at the Alpha.

Scott hesitates, then sighs and finally speaks his mind. "This IS still Stiles that we're dealing with here, right?" He notices the slight falter in the Beta's expression, and it really does nothing to comfort him. "Is it?" He urges, needing to know for himself, for sure.

"Not right now, it isn't." Derek admits with a regret sigh. "But there IS still a real part of her inside..." He sighs again, quietly. "Somewhere..."

"And you know that for sure?" Lydia asks, all too hopefully for the wolf's liking.

"I'm sure." Derek nods, though, because he is sure of this one thing. And maybe, just maybe that's enough.


	8. With Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia let's out a huff and just gives up with finesse altogether, because they're in a hurry, so... Fuck it! "Jason - your brother - shot Eliza - his girlfriend, and Stiles' cousin - literally in her pretty, little face. He also shot Stiles multiple times when she showed up to save Eliza, and was obviously too late for that to happen. BUT Stiles didn't die - obviously - because she's gone totally insane on dark magicks. SO, Stiles is still alive and well, Eliza is dead, Stiles is BEYOND pissed off, and being the most powerful spark on this side of the globe, has decided to get her sweet-ass revenge, WITH interest. Stiles killed your brother, less than an hour ago now, AND she bloodied up the forest doing so. And NOW, she's coming here for you, too. Which is WHY we came here to retrieve your hill-Billy ass. Oh, and don't get it twisted - we're here for Stiles sake, NOT for yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been cut off from the internet for the passed week and only got to pay my phone bill last night.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts?

[Past...]

"Is John here?" Derek asks as the three of them pace quickly through the Station. He's worried for the Sheriff's safety, of course. But more than that, he doesn't want his mate to end up losing herself over killing her own father. He knows she would never forgive herself if something bad were ever to happen to her father, as well, let alone by her own hand. He thinks it would probably destroy her soul, if not, literally kill her from the heartache alone. And he knows that is possible, all too well.

"No, I... I kinda - well, I did - I sent Kira and Malia to, uh," Scott smiles sheepishly. "Kidnap him... Well, tie him up and lock him in his house, actually." He corrects himself, though, like that's any fricking better!

"What!? Are you serious!?" Lydia's eyes widen in horror. "What is it with you and kidnapping people and tying them up?"

Scott ignores her little jab - of course he knows he could have handled the Liam situation better, but he panicked. "It's just for a little while!" The Alpha tries to defend his case. And he knows he's right, this time. "You know what he's like - he'll wanna help, and Stiles isn't exactly his little girl right now. She'll probably kill him without a second thought if he gets in her way. She'd probably kill all of us right now, actually."

Lydia huffs, because she knows he's right, too. "Well, you could have used a little more..." She shakes her head in dismay. "I don't know - finesse?"

"We don't have time for finesse. We don't have time for anything right now." Derek rolls his eyes when the redhead glares at him. "The Sheriff's a lot safer out of the way. So Scott, you did good."

Scott shoots the older wolf a dopey smile. "Yes, I did, didn't I?" He smirks smugly over at the redhead - like the child that he is sometimes... Most of the time. "Thank you, Derek."

Derek merely rolls his eyes at both their pettiness.

Lydia bites her tongue, still glaring at the backs of both the wolves heads as she follows them into the jail block.

"Oh, shit..." Jamie mutters to himself in dread and shrinks back against the back of his cell as the trio quickly approach. "W-what'd YOU guys want?" He asks harshly, glaring coldly, but it's clearly only a front he's putting up, the stupid "tough guy" act. Although, he's not nearly as good at it as his big brother.

Scott grins at him. "It's your lucky night, Jamie."

Lydia arches a brow at that.

"Well, okay, sorta." Scott adds with a thoughtful frown.

"What'd you mean?" Jamie asks, a little intrigued, though, still clearly wary.

"He means that we have to get your sorry ass out of here, right now, or you're going to be killed." Derek states simply.

"Wow, he's just as bad as YOU with the whole "finesse" thing." Lydia mutters over to the Alpha, rolling her eyes then when the Beta shoots her a brief glare.

"W-what - what's going on?" Jamie's eyes are slightly widened now, and understandably, he looks a little freaked out.

Lydia let's out a huff and just gives up with finesse altogether, because they're in a hurry, so... Fuck it! "Jason - your brother - shot Eliza - his girlfriend, and Stiles' cousin - literally in her pretty, little face. He also shot Stiles multiple times when she showed up to save Eliza, and was obviously too late for that to happen. BUT Stiles didn't die - obviously - because she's gone totally insane on dark magicks. SO, Stiles is still alive and well, Eliza is dead, Stiles is BEYOND pissed off, and being the most powerful spark on this side of the globe, has decided to get her sweet-ass revenge, WITH interest. Stiles killed your brother, less than an hour ago now, AND she bloodied up the forest doing so. And NOW, she's coming here for you, too. Which is WHY we came here to retrieve your hill-Billy ass. Oh, and don't get it twisted - we're here for Stiles sake, NOT for yours."

Both Scott and Derek turn slightly wide-eyed to one another, briefly, then turning back to look at the now deeply flushed face of one (deeply) pissed off banshee.

Jamie is silent for a few moments, and much to the trio's surprise, he actually looks rather saddened. "Wha - ...Eliza's dead?" He finally speaks, his voice quiet and croaky.

Derek frowns, slightly confused now. "You were in love with her?" Well, he really didn't see that one coming. And he's got a pretty good eye for these things, not to mention an overly keen nose.

Jamie nods, not daring to look the wolf in the eye as he responds. He's never felt such an overwhelming ache in his chest as he does now. It also conflicts with the nasty anger he feels for his so-called big brother. 'That... Bastard! I'm such an idiot!'

Scott suddenly feels rather sympathetic towards the kid, and even Lydia does, too. Though, only a little.

"Jason - he framed you for her murder?" Derek asks, now slightly confused.

Jamie shakes his head, finally lifting his gaze to meet the wolf's. "No, I - h-he came to my apartment last night. He told me that he'd done something real bad. H-he looked so scared, so I..." He closes his eyes briefly as he let's out a defeated sigh. "I said I'd take the blame. Whatever it was. I'd save him..." He scoffs bitterly. "Like I always fucking do..."

"Are you a fucking idiot!? Wait - don't answer that! You ARE a fucking idiot!!" Derek finally snaps. He's done well enough, held himself together this long. But now, he's finally had enough and this is the last fucking straw. "It didn't occur to you to find out just what the hell it is he did first!? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Oh, wait - I almost forgot - you're a fucking IDIOT!!"

"B-but he's m-my brother!" Jamie squeals, trying to defend himself, and pathetically so.

"And Stiles is our life! She's the other half to my fucking soul - literally!" Derek barks. "And your piece of shit brother has ruined her! Probably forever!"

"Derek, whoa!! Dude, calm your shit down!" Scott grabs the Beta's arm when he suddenly lifts it to grab the human through the bars of the tiny cell - most likely to throttle him where he stands.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Derek snarls, shoving the Alpha's hand away. "I say that I kill him right now so that Stiles doesn't have to!"

"NO!!" Jamie's eyes widen in horror at the wolves. "P-please, d-don't..."

"No fucking way! Are YOU fucking insane, now!? We DON'T kill humans! For ANY reason! Ever! End of conversation!!" Scott growls back, now glaring defiantly. "STILES is the ONLY thing that matters now! For once, it's OUR turn to save HER! And that's EXACTLY what we're gonna do!!"

Lydia merely sighs tiredly, rolls her eyes and then goes around the room in search of the stupid keys.

[Present...]

Derek huffs out his annoyance as he wanders back into their bedroom.

Stiles is sitting in the center of their bed with her laptop open in front of her. She notices the scowl on her mate's face when she glances over at him, and arches a brow. "What's up, Sourwolf?"

After rummaging around the wooden dresser for a clean shirt, Derek let's out another huff as he turns to face her. "Scott just called me. He needs my help with... Something." He shoots her a regretful look. "But I won't be long, I promise."

"Okay," Stiles frowns curiously. "What's going on?" She asks, her voice now full of suspicion.

Derek sighs loudly in defeat. He doesn't even know why he tries to hide things from her. It's not that he's a terrible liar, it's just that Stiles is pretty fucking hard to hide from. "Okay, look, don't get angry -"

"Angry? Why would I be angry?" Stiles' eyes narrow in a slightly glare. "Seriously, Derek, what going on? You're kinda freaking me out, now..."

"It's Chris - Peter, he kidnapped him." Derek decides to just blurt it out, for the benefit of them both. Maybe he really should just have told her in the first place. But (as ever) he was only trying to protect her.

"Wha -" Stiles' eyes widen. "What!?" Then narrow back into angry slits as she slaps her laptop shut and hauls herself off of their bed.

Derek sighs, hanging his head in guilt. "I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to -"

"To protect me." Stiles nods. "Yeah, I get that part. I just," She huffs, both frustrated and a little upset. "They've all been acting weird with me, ever since I got back from England."

"They're your friends. They're only trying to keep you safe." Derek insists.

"No," Stiles shakes her head, a slightly defiant look in her eyes. "They're ONLY trying to keep me from going back to killing people."

Derek scowls, defiance in his expression, too. "You're right." He admits with a nod. "But that's only ONE reason. And it's not the main one." He sighs tiredly. "Y'know, last year, Scott said that he'd be the one to kill you if it came down to that, just so I didn't have to, just so your father didn't have to."

Stiles is rather touched by the knowledge of that, obviously in a totally fucked up way, but still. "He did?"

"He did." Derek nods, smiles slightly as he walks over to stand in front of, towering over her. He chuckles lightly. "But I knew that he never would. Even if he had to, to save the world. He couldn't. Because he just loves you too much... Just like I do."

Stiles takes a deep breath to calm her previous anger down. "Okay." She finally gives a nod of understanding. "But I still wanna help. Any way that I can."

Derek nods, smiles and leans down, presses his lips to hers in quick, but sweet kiss. "Okay."

[Past...]

It's the late evening, and in the Beacon Hills Police Station there are cops and various other civilians, either doing a bunch of (boring) paperwork or talking amongst themselves.

However, outside the Station is a completely different story.

In the parking lot, two cops are sitting in their cruiser, eating their late dinners when it happens. A sudden large gust of wind sweeps through the area, shaking their cruiser and the few other empty ones scattered around. Then, a series of bright, white flashes of lightning erupt, cracking the concrete and making a rubbly mess in its path.

The cops wide-eyed expressions are briefly illuminated by the lights.

The mist that suddenly arises, too, vanishes just as quickly, and there finally, stands Stiles. Her eyes are their normal whiskey colour, though, her short locks are still raven black, as are the tiny veins scarring her face, neck and hands.

The cops stare at the young (slightly odd-looking) woman, clearly confused and a little (a lot) freaked out. They then turn, briefly glancing at one another before finally tossing their food aside. They both grab their handguns and immediately launch themselves out of the cruiser.

"Alright, miss," The first cop glances sternly at her, his tone warning her. He's impressively calm, she thinks, on the outside anyway. "Put your hands on your head. Slowly, now."

The second cop scoffs loudly at his partner. He's not so calm, like the first is. Instead, he's a lot more freaked out and afraid, and even more so than he's already letting show now. "Are you serious, Becks? Did you NOT just see what happened?" He stares incredulously at the other cop before turning a glare onto the young woman, aiming his gun at her head for emphasis as he demands, "What the fuck was THAT!? What the fuck ARE you!?"

Stiles lightly scoffs back at the second cop, takes a step closer to him, looks him right in the eyes. And as she does, she sees all of the dirty things that he's done, that stain his soul. "Oh dear, Freddie! You've been a very, VERY naughty boy!" She tsks, wearing a taunting smirk. "You're own son? Really?" She shakes her head in disapproval. "You sick bastard..."

Freddie's eyes widen. "W-what?? H-how - I mean - I -"

Stiles smirks triumphantly at the quivering mess of a man. He's practically cracking on the inside and now the outside, too, and she just - she just fucking loves it, okay? Is that SUCH a crime in itself? To wish bad things on very, VERY bad people? No, she doesn't think so.

"What's she talking about, Fred? Do you know this woman?" The first cop looks more confused now than anything else, though, slightly suspicious, too. He then, slowly lowers his weapon, though, keeps his finger on the trigger - just in case things get... Out of hand.

"What!? No! No, I fucking don't!!" Freddie barks, now glaring back at her. "Seriously, who the FUCK are you!?"

"Seriously?" Stiles smiles wickedly. "I'm the last thing you'll ever see." Then, summoning a little inhuman speed (and strength,) the spark simply reaches out and with a flick of her wrist, Freddie's neck cracks, and his now lifeless body falls to the ground.

The first cop quickly raises his weapon at her, obviously very shaken by what he's just witnessed. But he's still clearly hesitant on firing at her. His eyes are wide with fear and confusion, but mostly, definitely fear.

Stiles slowly turns to face the first cop. "Sorry." She shrugs casually, clearly not very sorry at all. She is, however, sorry that she had to do that in front of the first cop. "But he deserved it. Trust me." She smiles as she moves closer to him. "But you?"

"S-stay back! Seriously, miss! LAST warning!!" The first cop aims the gun at her chest, tries to keep his hands from shaking as much as he tries to sound intimidating. Or at least commanding. "I-I don't wanna hurt you!"

Stiles smiles, an actual genuine smile. "I know you don't." Her smile widens in fondness towards both the cop and her friends - or at least, what WERE her friends... "You're a good man with a good heart, Daniel Steinbeck. Like Scotty. Or even Derek..."

The first cop stares in confusion, though, he still clutches his weapon with trembling fingers. "W-what're you - How did you know my na -"

"'Sleep'." Stiles mutters that one word out, and with a single wave of her hand, the cop finally sinks to the ground, unconscious.

"FREEZE!!"

"DON'T MOVE!!"

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, LADY!!"

"NOW!!!"

Stiles sighs tiredly, rolls her eyes and turns around to face another dozen cops, all pointing their silly, human weapons at her. Again, she waves her hand, and again, the cops all sink to ground, unconscious, like the first. She waves her hand a third time, a this time, she's inside the building within the blink of her eye. She's standing in just the place she sensed that little scumbag, and her stupid friends also, now (Goddess, love them) - who she had already sensed had recently arrived at the Station...

"...Oh," Scott's the first one to notice her, his eyes widening. "Shitballs..."

Lydia doesn't know how, but she finds the time in all her sudden fear to wrinkle her nose at the Alpha's choice of vocabulary. Typical.

"Ho-oh, my fucking - g-get me outta here! NOW!!" Jamie yells as he grabs the iron bars of his cell.

"What'd you think we're here for, idiot?" Derek hisses, throwing a glare over his shoulder at the human.

"Well, YOU wanted to KILL me a minute ago!" Jamie snaps back, mirroring the wolf's glare.

Derek gives a low, threatening growl and mentally smirks smugly when the human shrinks back away from him in fear.

"This is all YOUR fault, Scott!" Lydia barks, sending a sharp slap to the back of the Alpha's head.

"Ow!! What the fuck!? How is it MY fault!?" Scott glares back at the redhead.

"Hello!?" Jamie glares at them for just ignoring him. "Guys!? Guys, help me, for fuck sake!!"

"Oh, please!" Lydia scoffs. "Like that EVEN hurt you! And I don't know how it's your fault, but it just felt a lot better to blame someone else! AND you were in my line of vision!"

Scott simply glares at the redhead in response, clearly not very impressed at all.

Jamie let's out a frustrated huff, now given up all hope, it seems. "And I'M the idiot?" He mutters under his breath, followed by a loud scoff.

Lydia rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed with the younger wolf, while all four of them now ignore the human, Stiles included. For the spark's having far too much fun watching her friends instead.

"Are you two even fucking serious right now!?" Derek snaps at them both. "I'm paired up with a couple of morons!"

To which, both the Alpha and the banshee glare at the Beta and simultaneously yell out an offended, "Hey!!"

Stiles merely arches a brow, looking amused as she watches her idiot friends arguing. Some things just never change. Huh. Too bad that she did... Even if she secretly wishes she could feel more bad about it...

"He's right. Except, you're ALL morons! Seriously! You guys are fucking useless! Where the fuck's the Sheriff!?" Jamie asks, nay, demands angrily.

Scott turns to him with a glare. "You, shut up." He turns to Derek with a glare. "You, free the nerd." He then turns to glare at Lydia. "And you, with me. Go."

Derek immediately rushed towards the place where "the nerd" is standing. He grips the iron bars with both hands and uses his super-strength to slowly, but surely bend the metal.

Stiles immediately tries to move towards the Beta, but the Alpha instantly steps in her way, gently shoves her back.

"Stiles, please," Scott begs her, his annoying adorable, dark chocolate orbs pleading with her. "I-I don't wanna hurt you."

"Scott..." Lydia inhales sharply, her eyes widening.

Stiles scoffs loudly, a bitter look in her own amber orbs. She darts forward, appearing in front of him within a split second and grabs tightly at his neck. "Then, you better back off, little brother." She sneers, taunting him as he grip tightens, because she knows that he really doesn't want to hurt her and knows that he wo -

"I can't. You know I can't." Scott forces himself to see passed the dark layer surrounding his best friend. He suddenly feels a wave of adrenaline wash over him and reaches up to grab the spark by the throat in return.

Stiles' eyes widen slightly. She's clearly surprised, taken off guard, if anything, more than anything.

Scott scowls at her. "I said that I don't WANT to hurt you." He says, his voice low before he suddenly tosses her back with enough force to dent the brick wall behind her. "I didn't said that I wouldn't."

Much to the Alpha's surprise, and slight annoyance, Stiles chuckles lightly as she slowly, almost lazily hauls herself back up onto her feet. "Well, alright, Scotty! You're not as soft as I thought. This just might be fun after all." She cheers, somewhat disturbingly gleeful at the "all-noble" True Alpha's sudden... Bravery?

Scott's scowl only deepens. "Please DON'T do this, Stiles." He says, because he knows what's coming next. She him wants to fight her, like some kind of final showdown between them both. But he refuses, even if he may have to anyway. Because in the end - he loves her, of course he does, with all his heart and soul - he knows that he will have to choose humanity over his best friend. Because it's the right stupid thing to do and all...


	9. Bert and Ernie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek smirks lightly. "You didn't REALLY think that I was gonna leave Bert and Ernie alone to just kill one another, did you?"

[Present...]

"Stiles! Oh!" Kira's the first one to gleefully throw her arms around the spark as soon as she enters the apartment. "You're really back!" She cheers, sighing out her relief as she gives the older woman a little squeeze before finally letting go altogether.

"I really am." Stiles nods, unable to help chuckling lightly with amusement.

"Are you... Are you okay?" Scott slowly moves towards his best friend, eyes her with obvious concern. But he's glad to see his Stiles staring back at him, not some douchebag he despises.

"Yeah." Stiles smiles brightly, genuinely and nods. "Feels good. To be back in my own body, I mean."

"Good." Scott nods back, breathes out the word in relief, and even smiles a little, too.

"So... What happened?" Lydia asks, staring curiously at both of the couple. And really, she can't believe she's the only one who even thinks to ask. Ugh!

Derek scoffs. "Nancy happened." He spits out the name venomously as he replies.

"What!?" Lydia's eyes widen in horror at that.

"Who's Nancy?" Charlie asks, now a little lost.

"She's a whore." Malia's all to happy to answer, now that she's not the new girl who needs everyone to explain everything to her all of the time. Although, that DOES still happen.

Liam scoffs out a laugh, clearly amused by the coyote's simple explanation. "No, she's not." He rolls his eyes, then thinks about his error when Malia - as well as a few of the others - arches a brow at him. "Okay, yeah, she is." He nods in agreement, then turns back to the "newbie" to explain properly. "Nancy's a Spark, like Stiles. Only Stiles has always been better with her abilities. They were close friends, at first. But Nancy's jealously finally got the better of her. She's practically the reason for Stiles turning crazy. When she found out that Eliza was dead, she used Stiles weakness to her advantage, and got into her head."

Charlie's eyes are wide with horror by the end of the little story. A nightmare she knows these poor people have already lived.

Both Scott and Lydia arch a brow, looking slightly impressed with the young Beta.

"What?" Liam shrugs lazily, though, he can't help, but smirk smugly, also. "I pay attention."

"Yeah. What he said," Stiles points her thumb towards Liam. "Plus, she's STILL a whore." Stiles adds, just in case no one heard it the first time around. She then glances to her mate for some agreement, or at least some support. "Right, Der?"

"Oh, yeah." Derek nods, genuinely seriously. "She's a whore, alright."

"Like, seriously." Stiles' eyes narrow. "The bitch put a hex on me. That's why I turned into Jason in the first place."

"Why the fuck would she do that!?" Malia demands, looking even more pissed off than the spark right now. 

"'Cause she's jealous of Stiles' power." Derek explains with a roll of his eyes. "Duh. Pay attention."

Malia simply glares at her cousin, who smirks smugly and with amusement in return.

"Ugh!" Lydia can't help, but roll her eyes, as well. "What a loser."

"Yup." Derek nods in agreement with the banshee.

"So, what's the score?" Stiles wants to get straight down to the nightmare at hand. Well, this week's nightmare anyway. They've had so many now. But begrudgingly, it never seems to get old, neither. She also wants to get off of the whole "almost-becoming-the-evil-man-she-skinned-alive-that-one-time" thing, wants to forget it ever fucking happened, in fact. But more than that, she wants to - no - she NEEDS to find Chris...

+

[Past...]

"...Oh, I'm doing this..." Stiles sneers, wearing a wicked smirk. "WE'RE doing this..."

Scott sighs out his defeat, because he knows that he has no other choice now. Stupid choices. Stupid magic. Stupid life.

"Scott!" Derek's finally hauled Jamie through the gap of the iron bars, has his elbow in a tight grip.

"Just go." Scott demands, shooting him a stern look - because he knows Derek's even more fricking stubborn than he is. Although, still not as stubborn as he knows Stiles is. "ALL of you." He sends a sharp look to the redhead, even as she glares defiantly back at him.

Surprisingly though, Derek nods and grabs a hold of Lydia's wrist with his free hand.

Stiles arches a brow, slightly amused as she simply watches them. After all, she has all the time in the world, now...

"What're you doing!?" Lydia yanks her arm away from him in obvious protest. "We are NOT leaving them to just kill each other!"

"Lydia! Let's go! Now!" Derek snaps, shooting her a pointed look.

"No!" Lydia snaps right back, her glare darkening. "No! This is NOT happening! We are NOT doing this!"

"It's happening! And now, we ARE leaving! We DON'T have any other choice here!" Derek reaches forward, grabs her wrist again and this time he doesn't let go.

"Yes, we do! Derek! Stop! You fucking coward! Derek! Derek!! Let me go!" Lydia screams at the wolf as he quickly drags the three of them out of the room and into the corridor.

As soon as Derek shuts the door them, he let's the two go, quickly replaces his own hold on the human with the banshee's hand instead.

"Wait... What're you doing?" Lydia's completely confused at the sudden change of plans.

Derek smirks lightly. "You didn't REALLY think that I was gonna leave Bert and Ernie alone to just kill one another, did you?"

Lydia glares at him, though, it's clear she's a lot happier about the situation. Well, as happy as one can possibly be at a time like this. "Ugh! You sly a-hole!"

Derek's smirk widens a little. "Go back to the loft and wait there for us."

"What?" Lydia frowns, looking a little more uneasy again. "But... Won't it be a LITTLE too easy for Stiles to find us? ...Again?"

Jamie's eyes widen in horror at the mere thought, but he knows better than his big brother - to keep his stupid mouth shut, that is.

Derek sighs tiredly, shakes his head. "It doesn't matter where any of us go now. Stiles can track us through our minds, let alone through her magic."

"Wow... THAT is NOT a comforting thought." Lydia mumbles to herself, now looking rather freaked out.

"Yeah." Derek nods his agreement. "Now, go."

Lydia nods, waits for the wolf to close the door behind him before turning in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Jamie hisses as her grip on his elbow tightens.

"Nope. No waiting." Lydia huffs as she hauls him back down the corridor. "Not unless you wanna die anyway."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Jamie exclaims with a complete outrage. "Stiles was like the Dark Phoenix or some shit back there!! And what? You expect us to just outrun her!?"

"Yep." Lydia chirps, while trying her very best to keep a lid on her own anger. "Pretty much."

"Great." Jamie scoffs, then grumbles, "I may as well already be dead."

Lydia finally halts, seeing red as she turns around to slap him across the face, hard.

"Ahh!" Jamie's hisses loudly at the horrid stinging sensation now spread across his right cheek. He raises his free hand to his face, his eyes wide with shock as he stares back at the fiery redhead.

He opens his mouth (no doubt to ask something along the boring, old lines of "what the fuck?") Lydia opens hers first, cuts him off with an foul-looking glare (oddly on such a stunning face.) "Now, you listen to me, you ungrateful, little dickbag! You're fucking asshole lucky to be getting our help at all! The rest of the gang want to keep you alive. I, myself, am on the fence about that part, but for now, I'm going at least try to make sure that nothing irreparable happens to you. And if that means smacking the shit out of you to shut you fuck up, then, that's what I'm going to do, repeatedly. M'kay?" She ends with a sweet chirp and a pleasant smile, but it quickly turns back into a glare as she drags him along again. "Now, move it, nerd!"

Jamie huffs in frustration, but finally gives in as he follows - is dragged along by the banshee. Though, not without glaring at the back of her pretty head as they go.

+

[Present...]

"Okay, first thing we have to do is find Chris." Scott says.

"No shit." Malia simply rolls her eyes when the Alpha glares at her.

"How do we find him?" Liam asks, staring between the others, though, mainly towards his Alpha.

"Uh, well..." Scott slowly turns his gaze towards the spark, smiles sheepishly at her.

"No." Derek grunts out, now glaring at the Alpha. "She's still healing."

Stiles rolls her eyes before turning around to face the wolf standing behind her. ""She"," She shoots him a pointed look. "Can speak for herself."

Derek scowls back down at her - because he already knows he's got no say in this. But he tries anyway. As always. He can't help himself. "Stiles -"

"I'm okay, Sourwolf." Stiles assures him with a small smile. "I'm not gonna turn all evil again. I promise."

"It's not about that." Derek's scowl deepens at her sore attempt at a joke. Well, really? Then again, this IS Stiles.

Stiles smiles widens in both amusement and fondness. "I know." She nods. "But I'm good, as long as you're with me." Her smile widens as she turns to face the rest of her pack, her friends, her family. "As long as your ALL with me."

+

[Past...]

Stiles chuckles quietly as she saunters slowly over to the wolf. She smirks as she stares down at him laying before her feet. "Are you still with me, Scotty?"

Scott cracks his eyes open, and even that causes him pain. His limbs already ache, and he's already had blood drawn. And it hasn't even been more than a few minutes. He stares up at her with his blood-covered face and manages to croak out, "Still."

Stiles nods, seeming pleased. "Well, you've got stamina - I'll give you THAT." Her grin quickly turns into a pout. "But you've got no guts." She let's out a tired sigh, and shakes her in disappointment. "I know you could easily kill me, if you wanted to... But you don't... And it makes you hold back... It makes you weak..."

Scott coughs up some more blood. "S-Stiles -"

"And THAT's why you won't win..." Stiles ignores him an continues with her angry rant. "Because you "love" me "too much"." She scoffs bitterly, rolls her eyes and reaches down to wrap a hand around the Alpha's throat.

Scott simply let's her haul him up, his feet dangling in the air, his tired eyes vacantly at her.

"Your love is gonna destroy the universe, Scotty." Stiles' own blackened orbs stare back up at him, narrowed into slits. "What'd you think about THAT?"


	10. Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Derek isn't a part of my plan. There's no reason for him to get involved." Peter huffs out. But he already knows that won't happen. Not if he knows Derek, and he really does, better than anybody, he thinks.

[Past...]

Marin slides along the doors, and enters Derek's loft to find Lydia pacing restlessly in front of Jamie, who's sitting on the couch. "I believe you not-so politely summoned me over the phone not, but ten minutes ago? This BETTER be global, Red!" She chirps cheerfully, glances briefly over at the human, then arches a brow, glancing expectantly over at the banshee.

Lydia's gaze snaps up to the older woman's, and she instantly stops her paces. "It kinda is, and, oh... Yeah, um... I'm really sorry about that. I-I was just REALLY trying not to panic, and... Actually, I'm STILL trying not to panic." She smiles sheepishly. "But, um, thank you for getting here asap... Seriously."

"It's no problem." Marin shrugs casually. "I mean, you DID interrupt a REALLY good dream I was having about those extra-hunky Cuban twins that I boned last summer," Marin smirks when the redhead wrinkles her nose in disgust. "BUT I figured if it's the banshee calling me, then, there MUST be a life or death situation going on."

"There SO is." Lydia nods furiously.

"Well, alright, then." Marin nods, then scowls and grumbles out, "- 'Cause I am just SICK of Heckle and Jeckle drunk-dialling me every other weekend."

Lydia arches a brow, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling her amusement. "Stilinski and McCall drunk-dial YOU, now? Huh... I DID wonder why they'd suddenly stopped calling me..." She gives a thoughtful pause, silently connecting the dots. "Ugh! WHY am I even bummed out about that!?"

"Oh, great. So, I'M the new target?" Marin huffs, clearly annoyed. "How the hell is Scott even still able to get drunk? Alan's in boring, old Cornwall, so where's Scott getting the wolfsbane?"

"I don't know. Probably Derek. Or Brett." Lydia suggests with a shrug.

"I-I'm sorry, but what is THIS, now? A social convention?" Jamie finally speaks up, glancing up at both the women with a glare from his place on the end of the couch. "My life is on the line here!!"

"Shut up, dick." Lydia snips, glaring sternly back. "No one asked you to talk, and no one wants to hear you talk. Not now. Not ever."

Jason glares defiantly back at the redhead, but at least he has the sense to keep quiet.

"So, who's the skid-mark?" Marin asks curiously, smirking smugly when he glares at her.

"Jamie Mathers, that scumbag; Jason's little brother. He's next on Stiles' bloody list of vengeance, but he's nobody, really." Lydia simply returns the glare he sends her, by tenfold. Which seems to keep him from answering her back, so... Good.

"Okay." Marin nods, throws a bored glance his way. "Hi."

"Yeah, hi." Jamie mutters with a roll of his eyes.

"So, here's the thing - Scott and Derek are busy trying to stop Stiles, Kira and Malia are busy trying to stop Stiles' father from going after her himself, Chris has disappeared to God knows where, Deaton's on the other side of the fricking planet and Braeden's just not answering her stupid phone, as per shitting usual! Everything is falling apart so fucking fast and I just..." Lydia huffs out, glancing helplessly at the older woman. "I didn't know who else to call." She then, finally takes a moment to breath.

"And I was last one on your list?" Marin arches a brow. "Wow, I REALLY feel wanted."

Lydia's eyes widen, her cheeks flushing a little at her rather awkward error. "N-no! That's not what I -"

"Relax. I'm just dicking around with you." Marin rolls her eyes, bites back a small smirk. "Trying to lighten the atmosphere a little."

Lydia simply glares at her. A pathetic glare, but nonetheless, it gets her point across - she's less than impressed.

"Okay." Marin nods, her entire exterior as calm as ever, of course. Just like her big brother. "The first thing you need to do is calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down!?" Lydia glares at her, then huffs out her defeat and nods. "...Yeah, okay."

Jamie merely rolls his eyes.

"I don't really know if I'll be of much help, but I'll do what I can." Marin insists, even offering a small, but reassuring smile to the redhead. She's rather fond of these kids, just as her brother is.

"And it's appreciated." Lydia offers a grateful smile in return. "So, can you still sense Stiles?"

"No, not anymore." Marin frowns slightly as she shakes her head.

Lydia sighs tiredly, because she realises - "Not since she killed Jason, right?"

Marin nods, looking regretful for what she's about to say. "Which means that whatever she's feeling now has gone beyond simple vengeance."

"Well... That's just great." Lydia mutters with an incredulous laugh.

"One thing I don't understand," Jamie pipes up again, looking both confused and dreaded. "If Stiles is a Witch, or a Spark, or whatever - then, why doesn't she just - I don't know - wave her hands and make me dead or something?"

"Because Stiles doesn't want you just dead," Marin explains sternly. "She wants to kill you for herself."

"B-but I didn't even do anything!!" Jamie practically squeals, his eyes wide with fear and terror.

At that, Lydia instantly glares, and turns around to punch him right in the face.

"Ahh! Oww! Fuck!" Jamie hisses and whines, glares back up at the angry redhead rather pathetically.

Lydia rolls her eyes, huffs at him before turning back to face the older woman. "Didn't I already mention that I'm still trying not to panic?" She shoots her a pointed glare. "Pretty sure I did."

"You did." Marin nods, keeps calm as always. "Grab whatever you need to and do it fast, 'cause this is one of the first places Stiles will look for him."

Lydia frowns. "But Derek said -"

"I know a place where she won't be able to find us. And I promise that you can call the others as soon as we get there." Marin explains simply as she begins to walk back towards the slide along door.

Lydia stares after her for a second, then huffs out her defeat before grabbing Jamie's wrist and dragging him along with her.

+

[Present...]

"You're fucking useless. I hope you know that." Peter hisses as he glares over at the spark.

Nancy merely rolls her eyes as she saunters casually around the ratty motel room. "Gee, you really know to flatter a girl." She mutters boredly, glancing around the room with clear fake interest.

Peter's eyes only narrow furthermore. "What part of "kill her" did you NOT understand exactly!?"

Nancy huffs as she finally turns to face the wolf. "Killing one of us isn't as easy as that - not even if we wanna kill each other." She tells him. "The only way to get to Stiles is through her magic. And I tried that already, but your stupid nephew got in the way."

"Watch your mouth." Peter grunts, still glaring bitterly.

Nancy rolls her eyes, this time smirking slightly. "Right. He's "your family"." She snorts at that. "You're hilarious. I hope you know that."

Peter grits his teeth. "Like YOU'RE any better."

Nancy smirk only widens. "Well, see, I AM, actually. 'Cause at least I'M not turning on my own family... Again, that is..."

"Derek isn't a part of my plan. There's no reason for him to get involved." Peter huffs out. But he already knows that won't happen. Not if he knows Derek, and he really does, better than anybody, he thinks.

"But you know he will." Nancy arches a brow, shoots him a pointed look. "Scott is his friend and Stiles is his mate, for crying out loud. And it's not just Derek you should worry about, you know the rest of their little pack will follow." She shrugs casually. "If you ask me? You're in over your head with this whole power-trip thing."

"I DIDN'T ask you." Peter sneers, finally rising from the bed to stand in front of her. It annoys the fuck out of him, that she's not afraid of him, doesn't even flinch when he flashes his icy blues at her.

Nancy smiles slowly, clearly pleased that she's getting under his skin, even if he'll die before he ever admits it. "I know, I was just saying." She says, sums up with another shrug.

"Well, don't." Peter replies with a clear threat in his tone. "And YOU are no better than me." He smirks slightly, leaning forward. "So hungry for power..."

Nancy's smile widens as she leans closer, too, her lips barely apart from his now. "But unlike YOU," She whispers with a taunt in her voice. "I'm not THIS desperate..."

Peter snarls angrily, goes to lunge for her when she cackles loudly. He reaches up to grab her, but she's already gone within the blink of his eye. Though, he's still left with her laugh lingering around the room, teasing him.

+

[Past...]

Stiles knows that it's her own fault for not hearing the other wolf sneak up behind her. Still, she's rather impressed he got as far as he did. But that's Derek Hale all over - he IS rather magnificent, she (still) thinks.

Derek grabs the spark by the back of the neck as soon as he's within reaching distance of her. He hauls her back, against him, causing her to let the Alpha slip from her grip and slump to the floor.

"I knew you'd come back to rescue your pup'." Stiles chuckles against him, sends a smug smirk over her shoulder, while she just let's him man-handle her.

"Stiles," Derek shoots her a pleading look in return. "DON'T do this."

Stiles scoffs loudly and with a simple shrug of her shoulders, the wolf goes flying back against the bars of one of cells. "You didn't say "please"." She turns to face him with a mocking smirk.

 

From the ground, still battered and bleeding, Scott stirs lightly, tries to intervene. "S-Stiles -"

"Shut up, Scott!" Stiles hisses without even glancing his way. She slowly saunters towards the older wolf with a dark glare in her blackened orbs.

Derek continues to struggle against the invisible force pinning him to the iron bars. "Stiles, stop!" He bellows at her, glaring back at her, trying to somehow snap her out of it.

"Why?" Stiles sneers back, edging closer until she's standing right in front of him. "All these years of you ignoring me, of not taking me seriously - and NOW you wanna - what? Talk about our feelings?" She scoffs again, louder - because she can see the hurt, the regret in his (pretty) green orbs and it only makes her angrier. "All these years of you smacking me around like a fleshy ragdoll..."

Derek feels a wound in his chest unlike any he's felt before. The way she looks at him now, with such spite and hate and upset. "Stiles, I -"

"Well, guess what, Derek?" Stiles snarls angrily, her lips spreading into a venomous smile. "Now, it's MY turn..."

+

[Present...]

In the middle of Scott and Kira's apartment living room, Stiles stands perfectly still, her muscles relaxed, her palms loose at her sides. Her eyes are closed lightly, the only part of her working, her mind as the others are scattered around her, silently watching her.

And while the others wait in somewhat anticipation, Derek's watches her intensely, and with awe. Because he can never seem to grasp just how extraordinary this girl is. His girl.

Stiles finally opens her eyes, letting out a huff. "I can't hear him anymore."

Scott's eyes widen at that, Lydia's and Derek's slightly, too.

However, it's Malia who asks, and rather timidly so. "Does that mean he's -"

"No." Stiles shakes her head. "No, Chris is still alive."

"How do you know that?" Liam asks, arching a brow. Though, he's more curious than anything else.

"It's just like with you wolves," Stiles explains with a tired sigh. "Everybody has a different aura, and when you're like me, you can trace it pretty easily."

"You can sense Chris' aura? Like, right now?" Scott's eyes widen again, though, this time he looks impressed.

"Yeah, but it's all fuzzy." Stiles huffs again, scowling in annoyance. "Which probably means that Peter knows I'm trying to find them. The little wereturd is blocking me, somehow."

"Y'know, I've dabbled with magicks before." Jamie pipes up, earning the glares of several people. "I'm just saying... I could help..."

Derek scoffs. "Yeah, well, thanks for that input, dabble-boy, but I think we'll leave it to Stiles."

Jamie glares at him, instantly rises from the couch in a huff. "Listen, you asshole -"

"Sit," Scott cuts him off with a stern look. "Down."

Derek arches a brow, clearly surprised by the kid's sudden courage (or most likely, stupidity.) Though, he really can't help smirking lightly in amusement.

"Ugh. Men." Lydia rolls her eyes, clearly unimpressed with all three.

"I didn't even do anything." Scott glares at the redhead.

Kira rolls her eyes this time. "Okay, guys, seriously now - what's the plan? Peter's probably torturing Chris right now!"

"I can find them." Stiles states with the utmost conviction in her voice and defiance in her expression. "There are a few spells that could work, but all of my supplies are either at my dad's or back at the loft."

Kira nods. "Okay, go, now. Take Derek with you. None of us are to go anywhere alone until we've dealt with Peter." She doesn't know where this sudden surge of courage and leadership has bubbled up from, but she kind of likes it. Besides, this pack slash family of their's isn't exactly normal - Scott is their Alpha and true leader, yes, but it's all of them who have one another's backs at all times, no matter what.

"On it." Stiles nods, turns to her wolf, who's already standing beside her, waiting. "Let's bounce, Sourwolf."

Derek holds out his hand and with a grin, she grasps it, and they instantly disappear into thin air.

"I think I like this new take-charge side of you." Scott grins, wraps his arms around the kitsune's waist and pulls her close to him.

Kira rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling as she presses a quick, sweet kiss to her wolf's lips. "Just wait 'til we get back to bed." She whispers with a seductive, little grin as his eyes widen.

"Ugh!" Malia pretends to throw up, while Lydia laughs her way to the kitchen for another glass of wine. Yes, it's going to be a long fucking night indeed.


	11. We Don't Kill People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And what are you doing? Huh?" Derek arches a brows, tries not to sound too angry. But she needs to understand. "We DON'T kill people, Stiles. That's NOT the way."

[Present...]

Over at the Sheriff's house, Derek watches his mate flitting around, up and down the stairs, while wearing a highly amused smile, of course. He knows the situation with Chris is bad, but he can't help feeling happy, glad that Stiles is herself again.

"Where the hell is all my stuff!? It's gone, Derek! It's ALL fucking gone!" Stiles exclaims as she races back down the stairs wearing a rather horrified expression.

Derek frowns curiously at this, but before he has a chance to respond, the front door opens and the Sheriff himself walks in with a tired huff.

"Daddy! Dad, we've been robbed!" Stiles cries, throwing her arms around her father.

"What!?" John's eyes widen in alarm, his expression more alert as he glances around the house. He frowns, clearly confused.

"All my stuff is gone!" Stiles exclaims (again) as she pulls back.

"What stuff?" John looks even more confused now.

"The stuff under my bed! In the black box!" Stiles glares at him, becoming more and more impatient. "Y'know - my "magic stuff"?"

"What? That crate of crap?" John arches a brow.

"Wha -" Stiles gapes at him. "Crate of cra - wha -"

"Yeah... I thought it was junk. I'm sorry, kiddo, but I threw it out last Thursday." John smiles sheepishly, biting at his bottom lip in his awkwardness - something Derek recognises as a trait passed down to Stiles.

"Awh, what? Daaad!" Stiles whines (unashamed) childishly, obviously totally bummed out now.

Derek can sense his mate's anger, but he's still trying to bite back an amused smirk.

"Well, maybe you should've labelled it. I mean, literally everything else is your room has labels on it." John arches a brow, shoots her a pointed look.

"Or," Stiles huffs. "MAYBE you could have asked me first..."

"Fine." John rolls his eyes, and with a heavy sigh, he reaches into his back pocket. "Take this." He takes out his wallet, pulls out a couple of fifty dollar bills. "Just so I don't have to hear you whine about it for the next forever."

"Rude." Stiles mutters, wearing a pathetic glare.

John just smirks. "Just take it, and shut up, will ya?"

Stiles huffs, but takes one of the dollar bills from him anyway. "It's cool," She grumbles - because she hates taking money from her father. "It wasn't THAT expensive..."

John's smirk widens as he slips the bill back into his wallet. "So," He arches a brow at the both of them now. "I haven't seen any of you or the others for a few days." He eyes the couple suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Peter's still holding Chris. But that's nothing new. We're trying to find them, that's why we swung by here - Stiles needed a few magic supplies first." Derek replies first, explaining the situation as clearly as he can. And he leaves out the part about Nancy and Stiles turning into Jason for the sake of mainly his mate, but for her father's sanity, too. And he knows he did the right thing when he catches Stiles smiling gratefully at him.

John nods, knowing all about the situation with that maniac werewolf.

Although, the Sheriff doesn't know about Chris' disappearance, either. Another thing Stiles is grateful that Derek didn't mention.

"Anything I can help with?" John asks. His expression shows he'd rather be left out of the supernatural world, but he's always willing to lend a hand if needed.

Derek's about to speak again, but this time, Stiles cuts him off. "Actually, yes." She shoots the wolf a "trust me" look when he looks at her like she's crazy.

John arches a brow. "Oh?"

Stiles smiles sheepishly before explaining... Kind of...

+

[Past...]

"Your apartment!?" Lydia stares at the older woman as if she fucking crazy. "THIS is your safe place!?"

Marin rolls her eyes, simply turns around to close her front door and as she does, a bright light flashes throughout the entire apartment.

It's only for a split second, but unlike the nerdy human, the banshee sees it perfectly. "What the fuck what was that!?" She asks, her eyes widening with panic once more.

"It's what's keeping us safe." Marin explains simply as she walks further into the apartment.

"So, what? It's like a magical barrier or something?" Lydia asks, now rather intrigued.

Marin throws a sly grin over her shoulder. "Or something." She chuckles when the redhead only narrows her eyes. "A barrier wouldn't do much against someone on Stiles' level. I cast a spell on this place the night I moved in. Technically, it doesn't exist, YOU don't exist, the moment you walk in here. Stiles won't be able to find us, nobody will. The wolves can't track us back here, either, so I'd call them, if I were you."

[Meanwhile...]

Derek goes sailing through the air for (at least) the fiftieth time, this time with his head smacking into the iron bars instead. He grunts out his pain, but pulls himself up to his feet again.

Stiles smiles, secretly admires him - because he's a fighter, a survivor, no matter what, and that's just another thing she's always loved about him. Love. A word that now pains her, angers her, instead of comforts her and warms her like it used to, like it still should. But maybe it's her own fault, maybe she just didn't hold on tight enough. Then again, she thinks, maybe she just didn't want to anymore.

On the ground still, Scott lays in the same place, now unconscious from worrying and worrying too much to actually fricking heal himself.

Derek swirls around just in time to see her standing right in front of him. He tries to make a grab for her with one hand, but she grabs his wrist, stops him just before he can reach her face. He growls, annoyed, reaches up with his other hand, but again, she grabs his wrist, easily overpowers him.

Stiles' eyes briefly flutter closed, and when she opens them, he's staring at her, confused. She grins up at him, grips his flesh a little tighter and sighs contently. "SO much power..." She whispers rather breathlessly, staring up at him in awe. "It's not about being the most powerful," She throws a meaningful glance towards True Alpha, then smiles back up at the Beta. "It's about knowing what to do with that power - that's what you told me once."

Derek merely nods, intrigued, but still wanting to do anything to end this fucking fighting. He can't bare it, to fight someone he was made only to love and protect.

Stiles' smile widens a little. "And I understand, I do." She nods. "But that's why I have to end this."

"Stiles -"

"I'm sorry, Derek." Stiles let's him go suddenly, takes a step back from him.

"Stiles, you don't have to do this. You're not a killer." Derek pleads with her anyway, even though he knows it's most likely futile.

Stiles shoots him a rather withering look. "We're all killers. All we need is the right trigger."

"No, Stiles -"

"Would you die for me?"

Derek blinks, clearly caught off guard.

"I'd die for you." Stiles says, her voice calm, as is her expression. "I'd die for him." She motions over to Scott. "I'd die for my father. I'd die Lydia, Malia, Kira - heck, I'd die for Liam, even if he is an annoying, little shit."

"...In a heartbeat." Derek would die for her. It's that simple. He can't lie and he won't.

Stiles nods, tries to bury any silly (fluffy) emotions those words are trying to pull from her. "Then, please," Her voice quivers, but she quickly catches herself. "At least TRY to understand what I'm doing here."

"And what are you doing? Huh?" Derek arches a brows, tries not to sound too angry. But she needs to understand. "We DON'T kill people, Stiles. That's NOT the way."

Stiles merely scoffs out, "It is now." before shimmering and then, disappearing out of thin air.


End file.
